Dear
by eclipse total
Summary: [Basada en la canción "Dear"] "Eras mi mejor amigo, siempre estabas ahí para mí, tal vez por eso nunca me dí cuenta de mis propios sentimientos hacía ti. Aún llevo el anillo que me diste aquel día, dime, ¿Aún te acuerdas de mí?... Me pregunto, ¿Seré capaz de transmitirte todos estos sentimientos algún día?" [Len/Miku]
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** ni Vocaloid ni los personajes del fic me pertenecen.

Lo lamento, ayer subí dos historias diferentes (una LenNeru y esta), confundí los capitulos, por eso lo vuelvo a subir, ahora sí, el prologo de este fic.

Este fic estará basado en la canción homonima, "Dear", que es mi favorita de Miku. La pareja en torno a la cual gira la trama será el **LenMiku**, en un principio no parecerá, porque al principio me enfocaré en la amistad y superación personal de Miku, pero conforme vaya pasando la trama, el LenMiku irá haciendo más peso.

* * *

><p><strong>- Prologo -<strong>

* * *

><p>Aún puedo verte…<p>

Aún puedo escucharte…

Puedo sentir el calor de tu mano junto a la mía. Te veo sonreír, dentro de mi imaginación, y yo me sonrojo. Mi corazón late como caballo desbocado.

De pie, entre tanta gente, te recuerdo. ¿Tú me recuerdas? Caminábamos juntos, a diario, esta misma trayectoria. Mi mirada te busca, entre los desconocidos transeúntes, nunca te encuentra.

¿Dóndes estas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta.

Aprieto mi mano derecha, formando un puño, necesitada de ese complemento que siempre estaba ahí y, el día de hoy, me falta.

Me siento incompleta… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Nueva ciudad significa nueva escuela, la nueva escuela trae nuevas personas y las nuevas personas, tarde o temprano, se convierten en nuevos amigos… Ahora, por favor, dime: Si te vuelves popular ahí ¿Seguirás acordándote de mí?

No quiero que me olvides, no quiero olvidarte. ¡Te necesito! Pero ¿Acaso tú no me necesitas?

Yo sé que tarde o temprano terminarás olvidándote de mí, pero yo me pregunto… ¿Podría ser capaz, yo, de cambiar eso?

Me gustaría tener el poder, ser la diferencia y permitirme a mí misma, en algún momento, transmitirte todo esto que siento…

Estés en donde estés.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse:<strong> Me decidí a subirlo porque ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo 6, aunque aún no tengo bien definido el número de capitulos que tendrá, cálculo unos 12 más o menos, así que sí, ya está medio avanzada n.n pero tengo un problemas para decidirme por unas parejas (?), mi problema es decidir entre MikuoLuka/GakupoGumi ó MikuoGumi/GakupoLuka. Personalmente, me gustan más las primeras parejas, pero tengo buena trama para las dos opciones, así que mejor ustedes elijan.

¿Que les parece la trama? he cambiado mucho mi redacción, así que posiblemente pueda haber algún cambio a partir del capitulo 5, y sí, llevo mucho planeando esta historia. Espero les llame la atención, y, principalmente, les guste n.n


	2. Despedida

**- Despedida -**

* * *

><p>Miku estaba nerviosa ¿Cómo no estarlo? Era posible que su futuro se escribiera en ese preciso momento. Se mordía, periódicamente, su labio inferior y podía sentir sus manos más húmedas de lo normal. Los dedos de estas habían comenzado a moverse unos segundos atrás, poseyendo un ritmo ansioso.<p>

Ahogó un tosido en su garganta. No podía hacerlo, simplemente no había forma de que eso saliera bien.

Apretó la codera del asiento, intentando no salir corriendo en ese momento. ¡Era su sueño, siempre lo fue! Pero ahora tenía miedo ¿Qué tal si hacía el ridículo? No quería ni pensarlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse del asiento, una manó se posó sobre la de ella, haciéndola reaccionar. Miku volteó la mirada, se trataba de Len.

—Todo saldrá bien, Miku — Le murmuró, ella se mostró un poco más tranquila así que sonrió, de una manera encantadora.

— ¡Siguiente! — Se escuchó el llamado, esa era Miku.

— Esa eres tú, demuestra de lo que eres capaz — Animaba el rubio, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió energéticamente. Caminó a paso lento y nervioso, no podía creer que de verdad se iba a arriesgar. Subió al escenario y tragó saliva.

— Hola, buenos días — Saludó Hatsune, logrando hacer que su voz no sonara tan temblorosa. Tragó saliva y llevó su vista a los ojos azules de su amigo, intentando sentir un apoyo que la ayudara a dejar de temblar— Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku y yo vengo a audicionar con una canción que escribí hace poco – Fue mala idea, tuvo que romper la conexión entre su mirada y la de su amigo, para voltear a otro lado y ocultar su sonrojo. Esa mirada cómplice no era divertida ¡Len lo sabía, sabía la vergüenza de cantar una canción que mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia _aquella_ persona! — Esta se llama _Last Night, good night_.

Entonces cerró los ojos un momento. El chico a cargo de las pistas musicales hizo lo propio y la melodía comenzó a sonar. Su mejor amigo, Len, había tenido su parte en la realización de esta, al igual que Kaito, quien amablemente se ofreció a utilizar el teclado.

Respiró, exhaló, respiró, exhaló, respiró, exhaló.

Una imagen asentada en su mente, aquel chico gracias al cual esa canción se hizo posible. Kaito Shion, el chico del que estaba enamorada, se hizo presente.

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

Comenzó a moverse un poco, intentando no parecer ni _tiesa_ ni nerviosa. Observó a Len, una vez más, intentando obtener el valor que perdía poco a poco. Aquella mirada le correspondió, con una sonrisa.

La chica paseó su mirada por el lugar, repasando todo el público. Se sintió con más confianza al ver como algunos de los jueces la observaban con una sonrisa. Pareciera ser que lo hacía bien.

¡Genial, lo estaba haciendo!

Se dejó llevar un poco, mostrando mucho sentimiento para interpretar la letra escrita por ella. No era para menos, en el fondo Miku aún esperaba que esas palabras se hicieran realidad… Algún día.

Porque Kaito no se daba cuenta, pero Miku quería vivir esa historia con él. Porque tal como decía la canción ella lloraba en sueños por él y aunque ocultara su corazón… Seguía en espera de un milagro.

Sin darse cuenta de la mirada triste de su amigo.

Tal vez, de saber lo que le esperaba, Miku hubiera puesto mayor atención en él.

Pero no, porque ella ignoraba todo sentimiento amoroso por su parte. Porque se supone que él estaba enamorado de su amiga rubia: Akita Neru. Porque estaba demasiado ciega para verlo. Porque simplemente no existía otro hombre para ella que no fuera Kaito.

Cuando terminó su interpretación fijó la vista en los jueces, estos cuchicheaban entre sí. Uno de ellos le dirigió una mirada indiferente antes de sonreírle y hablar.

—Buen trabajo. ¡Siguiente! — Gritó.

Miku intentó tranquilizarse. Tomó aire y bajó del escenario, rumbo a su asiento. En el camino no pudo evitar sentir como sus rodillas temblaron un poco y su corazón pareció subir a su garganta. ¿Esos sentimientos eran la frustración de no tener una respuesta concreta sobre su desempeño? ¿O eran mezclados también por el miedo de ver su sueño frustrado?

¡No, debía tranquilizarse! Debía tener fe en que lo lograría…

Ella sabía que su sueño de salir con Kaito estaba bastante lejos, dado que él tenía novia y ella apenas conseguía un hombro en el cual llorar, cosa que no hacia a menudo ¡Odiaba llorar frente a los demás! Aunque con su mejor amigo era otra cosa…

Sin embargo, viendo la parte alegre de sus sentimientos no correspondidos, esto la ayudaba a crear canciones bastante buenas, o eso prefería pensar ella. Después de todo no podía confiar en que sus amigos la alabarán por tener talento y no por tenerle lástima.

En cuanto llegó a su asiento fue recibida por Len.

—Felicidades, lo hiciste muy bien — Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa — Deben escogerte, estoy seguro de que lo harán.

Miku sonrió con simpleza.

—Muchas gracias — Murmuró agachando la mirada.

Len suspiró y recargó su espalda en su propio asiento. Miku definitivamente tenía talento, era una lástima que su autoestima no pareciera ser suficiente. Se preguntaba qué sería de ella el día que él ya no estuviera presente a su lado.

La tarde pasó rápido. Una vez que las audiciones terminaron ambos chicos decidieron partir de regreso a casa. Tomaron el camino largo, Miku simplemente necesitaba pensar que todo estaba bien ¿Qué mejor forma que un largo paseo con su confidente, su camarada y, principalmente, su mejor amigo?

Caminaban juntos, en silencio. Enfundados en sus abrigos debido a la temporada otoñal que azotaba la ciudad. Obscurecía y casi nadie caminaba por las calles.

Esos momentos eran aprovechados por ellos. Len buscó, con su mano, sujetar la de Miku. La chica sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su compañero.

No había palabras, solo un par de mejillas ruborizadas y miradas que exigían no hacer contacto. Solo así podían sentirse en confianza, solo así podían sentir el apoyo del otro, solo así sabían que la persona a su lado siempre estaría ahí… Cómo los mejores amigos que eran.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la casa de Miku, sus manos se soltaron al instante. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, tiempo que a ambos les pareció eterno.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Len — Agradeció entonces Miku.

—Fue un placer — Dijo el rubio, galante. La chica soltó una risa ahogada bastante corta que hizo sonreír a su amigo – Nos vemos en la escuela — Y acto seguido retomó su marcha a casa.

Solo cuando se encontró solo por completo, se permitió observar su mano. Tomarse de las manos, para cualquier persona, podía ser una vergonzosa muestra del amor entre ellos… Pero para ellos era completamente normal regresa a casa juntos, al terminar las clases, tomados de la mano. Se sonrojó al pensar que tal vez por esa razón era que se les solía mirar con picardía cada que estaban juntos.

Tampoco era como si Len fuera a negar que le gustara Miku. Simplemente sabía que ella nunca se iba a dar cuenta y estaba resignado a ello… Después de todo habían convivido juntos desde hace seis años, se habían conocido en el octavo cumpleaños de Len y cuando la mejor de las amistades surge ya no hay marcha atrás.

Suspiró, metiendo una mano en su abrigo y estirando la otra hacia el pomo de la puerta. Ya había llegado a su casa.

Encontrarse con sus padres charlando, sentados en la sala, no le pareció buen augurio.

—¡Len! — Gritó Miku al reconocer la rubia cabellera de su amigo. Este volteó la mirada triste, preocupando un poco a Miku — ¿Sucede algo? No es común que nos veamos un Sábado en la mañana, comúnmente la que me cita para cosas sin sentido es Rin — Rió ante su propia broma, pero enmudeció segundos después, al notar como su amigo se encontraba ausente — ¿Len, ocurre algo? — Esa pregunta hizo al otro regresar a la realidad.

Subió su mirada, azul y agua-marina se cruzaron.

Len se acercó lentamente, y una vez que estuvo junto a ella tomó delicadamente su mano. Miku se sonrojó, y luego optó una expresión de sorpresa al sentir como Len colocaba un anillo en su dedo índice.

—¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó observando, detenidamente, el objeto que ahora yacía en su dedo.

—Se le llama anillo, y suele simbolizar fuertes lazos entre la persona que lo regala y la que lo recibe — Responde Len con burla, Miku pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Eso lo sé! — Se sonroja — ¿Qué? ¿Me pides matrimonio?

Pero la respuesta que correspondería a su broma nunca llegó, no, en vez de eso fue un beso en la mejilla lo que recibió. Miku se sorprendió y acto seguido se sonrojó, bajó la cabeza esperando a que Len continuara, pero este nunca prosiguió.

La mirada agua marina se movió a la mano del rubio, ahí, en su mano derecha había un anillo parecido. Sonrió elevando su mano a contra luz, el objeto metálico de su dedo brilló.

_Lazos…_

—Dos anillos, un lazo que nos unirá para siempre. Estemos en donde estemos, sin importar la distancia que nos separe — Susurró ella, tan quedito que el viento pareció arrastrar sus palabras con él mismo.

—Te quiero, no lo olvides — Murmuró Len.

El viento volvió a soplar, sacudiendo las ramas de los árboles. Arrastrando con él los sonidos del vecindario, la risa de los niños, el graznido de los pájaros… Repentinamente la nostalgia inundó a Miku, comprendiendo lo hermoso que podría ser aquello cotidiano de lo que nunca se habría dado cuenta nunca. Hatsune no era tonta, sabía lo que esas palabras contraían.

Bajó la mirada, ahora brillante por las lágrimas que se asomaban de sus ojos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo… te vas? — Preguntó, con la voz entrecortada. A Len se le quebró el corazón, pero controló el impulso de abrazarla. Sería mejor dejar todo así y no hacer el momento más doloroso ¿Qué más daba? Seguramente al despedirse Miku iría a llorar a los brazos de su otro "amigo" Kaito, posiblemente eso dé paso a Miku de confesarse y, por asares del destino, ser correspondida. Kaito y Miku tendrían su "vivieron felices para siempre" mientras él lloraba en silencio, lejos de ahí.

Tragó saliva. Todo sería más fácil si simplemente lo olvidara.

Si simplemente pudiera olvidarlo.

—Para siempre — Las palabras nunca habían dolido tanto.

Escuchó como Miku ahogó una exclamación, pero luego se compuso para preguntar.

—¿Cuándo se van?

—Hoy en la tarde.

El silencio inundó el ambiente. El tiempo que tenían era muy poco y las despedidas largas dolían demasiado. Era mejor despedirse y alejarse, tal vez aún estaba a tiempo de poder salvar su amistad, olvidarse de Miku y comenzar una nueva vida.

Pero justo cuando iba a levantar la mirada sintió como Miku se abrazó inesperadamente a él. Sin decir nada, solo mojando su hombro, llorando en silencio. Se iba a separar, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Todo dentro de él se derrumbó al escuchar el primer hipeo de su amiga, y solo una cosa pudo hacer al respecto: Abrazarla y llorar con ella.

—_Muchas gracias por todo_ — Esta vez fue un susurro de Len lo que se mezcló con el viento.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse:<strong> No me gusta el KaiMiku, pero la idea de esto fue confundir a Miku (?), así que no se preocupen por él... El prologo lo subí un domingo (Y por un error tuve que resubirllo el Lunes xD), mi idea era actualizar los domingos pero creo que tengo más facilidad los Viernes (Al menos hasta que suba los capitulos que ya tengo hechos xD cuando se terminen es claro que tardaré más, pues como universitaria no tengo tiempo u.ú).

Espero les haya agradado :)


	3. Dos años después

**- Dos años después -**

* * *

><p>Observaba la calle desde el balcón de su habitación.<p>

Observaba a la gente pasar, los chicos caminaban, riendo, las parejas tomadas de la mano, o alguno que otro despistado que corría porque llegaba tarde al trabajo.

Suspiró, siempre era lo mismo.

—¡Miku! ¿Ya estás lista? — Se escuchó un gritó desde la planta baja, era su hermano mayor, Mikuo Hatsune.

La chica no contestó, simplemente no se encontraba lista.

Comenzaba la preparatoria, era todo un sistema nuevo para ella. Un nuevo reto, una nueva aventura… Una travesía que, tiempo antes, se encontraba impaciente por realizar. Sin embargo, ahora, no quería dejar atrás sus días de instituto, sería como abandonar los valiosos recuerdos que conservaba de los gemelos Kagamine.

Sus mejores amigos.

Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez escuchando el pistilo de la puerta ceder. Segundos después pudo sentir sobre ella la mirada de su hermano, y no supo decir si era de reproche, de enojo, o de preocupación.

Tal vez era una mirada que mezclaba las tres características, como preguntándole por el día en que pudiera superar todo, dejarlo en el olvido y seguir con su vida.

Mikuo tenía que ser ingenuo si pensaba que algún día iba a zanjar sus recuerdos de los Kagamine.

Porque después de dos años, aún conservaba una esperanza de volver a ver a Len.

—En serio, Miku, si no nos vamos llegaremos tarde. — Regaño Mikuo, con un tono de preocupación. Miku no supo si fue por saber que ya iban tarde, o por esa tristeza interna que Mikuo siempre supo ver en ella.

Y a pesar de saber que su hermano era capaz de ver a través de ella, sonrió como si nada pasara, volteando la mirada al chico mayor que ella.

—Vale, ya voy — Se dedicó a cerrar el ventanal de su balcón. Mikuo solo la observaba, durante los últimos dos años era lo mismo, su hermana estaba lista desde temprano, pero prefería perder el tiempo mirando a la gente pasar por la calle.

—_No importa cuánto tiempo observes por esa ventana, los reflejos no llegaran a la puerta de la casa._ — Le había dicho después del primer mes de ausencia de los rubios. Por primera vez Miku notó que la palabra _reflejos_ que usaba su hermano para referirse a ellos, era una connotación de cariño.

Sonrió con tristeza, Mikuo no podía negar que él también los extrañaba. Mientras clavaba su mirada en la espalda de su hermana. Al tomar su mochila notó el brillo de uno de sus dedos.

—Sigues usando ese anillo ¿eh? — Preguntó, Miku, que ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, se sonrojó. Ese anillo tenía un valor sentimental demasiado grande para ella.

—¡Claro que lo sigo usando! Fue un regalo — Volteó la mirada a otro lado.

—Sí, su regalo — Se cruzó de brazos, y pronunció esas palabras con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No es asunto tuyo — Le respondió antes de salir de su cuarto.

Mikuo suspiró, para ser su primer día de clases aparentaba que iba a ser bastante largo.

—Hey, Miku, ¿Cómo te va? — Saludó Meiko tan solo llegar a su lado. Ella, al igual que Kaito y Mikuo, era estudiante de segundo. La conocía desde que tenía memoria, desde preescolar, o se atrevería a decir que desde que estaba en pañales. Después de todo, su casa no estaba tan lejos de la suya, solo tendría que andar dos cuadras para visitarla.

—No me quejo — Respondió, antes de darle un mordisco a su sándwich. Meiko parpadeó un poco contrariada por la respuesta desinteresada de Miku y se sentó a su lado.

—Ya veo… ¿Te molesta si comemos juntas? — Le sonrió, Miku la vio de soslayo antes de responder _"No, está bien"_ — Y dime, ¿Ya has hecho nuevos amigos?

—No — Le contestó. No quiso ser cortante, pero no tenía otra palabra que decir salvo esa. — ¿Qué hay de ti? Deberías estar con tus amigas ¿No?

—¿Amigas? — Con una actitud nerviosa, Meiko se rasca un poco la mejilla. Miku la conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso era un signo de incomodidad, y no supo por qué, si se supone que eran cercanas, al menos desde la ida de los Kagamines, Meiko se hizo más cercana a ella de lo que antes hubiera sido. — Te sorprendería saber que me llevó mejor con los chicos que con las chicas.

No, no le sorprendía. Pero se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para no soltarlo. — No sé qué ve Kaito en ti. — Terminó en son de broma. Meiko rio un poco.

Miku observó de reojo, y sonrió. Hace tres años que Kaito y Meiko eran novios, y cuando eso pasó, la noticia casi arruina la amistad que tenía con la castaña. Pasó más de seis meses sin hablarle, le tenía rencor, demasiado porque en aquel entonces ella también estaba enamorada de él. Pero no habló, ninguno de los dos lo supo, porque a simple vista se notaba lo que había entre los dos.

Los dos se querían, y era mutuo. Lo suyo siempre sería un amor no correspondido y fin de la historia…

Después de todo, en aquel entonces aún tenía el hombro de Len para llorar.

Pero después de ese tiempo, y con el apoyo de Len, hizo lo posible por salvar lo que quedaba de su rota amistad, y fue así como llegaron a ese momento. Más que una amiga, Miku consideraba a Meiko una hermana mayor.

Suspiró al recordar que, un mes después de recuperar su amistad con la castaña, Len le había ayudado en su audición para aquella obra musical, ya que en aquel entonces Miku no tenía una muy buena autoestima. Los comentarios mal intencionados por parte de Zatsune en la escuela, y su desamor por Kaito, no ayudan en eso.

Pero Len la había apoyado.

Fue la primera vez que se sintió capaz de hacer lo que se propusiera, y realmente tenía ganas de actuar en el musical, siempre le había gustado cantar, hacerlo sobre un escenario podría haber sido un sueño hecho realidad.

Pero no pasó.

Y entonces no solo había perdido a Len, sino que Neru Akita, alguien a quien había considerado agradable, una buena amiga, se había quedado con el papel que ella había solicitado.

Ni siquiera supo cuando fue a hacer la audición.

Esa fue la primera vez que sintió antipatía por alguien. La primera vez que verdaderamente se sintió sola… Y esa noche escribió una canción, la última antes de dejar su cuaderno de canciones arrumbado en el fondo del último cajón de su escritorio.

La última noche que lloró por la partida de sus amigos y su sueño frustrado.

Porque aunque la tristeza la siguiera hasta el último día de su vida, no se volvería a mostrar débil ante nadie.

Sabía que era imposible no mostrarse débil ante Kaito o Meiko, ya que eran sus amigos de la infancia, ellos sabían muy bien la magnitud de su amistad con Len, aunque estaba segura de que Meiko sabía _algo más_ de ello. Pero odiaba que pasara, y odiaba que la leyeran cual libro abierto. Aun así sabía que ninguno se aprovecharía de sus debilidades, los consideraba una familia, casi como a Mikuo.

Los únicos en los que podía confiar.

—Te has quedado muy callada — Le hizo saber Meiko.

—¿Dónde están Kaito y mi hermano? — Preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no iba a decirle a Meiko que estaba pensando en su pasado.

—No lo sé, solo espero que no estén peleando con Akaito…

—¡Estoy en casa! — Gritó Miku al llegar a su hogar. Nadie contestó. Se quitó los zapatos con tranquilidad y se dirigió a la sala. Sabía que su hermano iba a perder tiempo en el club al que pertenecía, pero pensó que después de ir a hacer algunas compras que le desviaron del camino a casa, llegaría cuando Mikuo ya estuviese ahí.

Dejó la mochila en la sala, y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre le había dejado preparada la comida como cada día. Con desgana, la metió en el microondas y una vez estuvo lista se la llevó a la sala.

Así era su día a día, su padre los había abandonado cuando Miku tan solo tenía dos años, así que no lo recordaba muy bien. Su madre, en cambio, casi nunca estaba debido a su trabajo, se iba muy temprano en la mañana y cuando llegaba en la noche a cenar e irse directamente a dormir, por supuesto, no sin antes darles un beso en la frente a ella y su hermano.

Su hermano también solía tener un empleo de fin de semana. A ella le gustaría ayudar económicamente, pero tanto su mamá como su hermano se habían negado.

Suspiró, tomando asiento en el sofá y usando sus piernas como mesa para su plato.

Tomó el control de la televisión y la encendió, comenzando a pasar los canales. Noticias, deportes, noticias, doromas y más noticias… ¿No había algo interesante para ver?

Finalmente se detuvo al azar en un canal, dejó el mando de lado y se dispuso a degustar sus alimentos. Masticaba lentamente, mientras ponía atención a la melodía que llenaba el ambiente. Levantó la mirada.

Cabello rosa, mirada azul, y una hermosa voz… Era esa chica que cantaba la canción favorita de Meiko, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Lo escuchaba innumerable veces en la voz de su amiga de la infancia, Luka… ¿Luka Magarine?

La chica entonaba su canción, moviéndose a lo largo del escenario, trayéndole gratos y malos recuerdos a la vez. Poseía la misma vitalidad que ella en aquella ocasión. Sonrió con melancolía, recordando las palabras de Neru cuando salió victoriosa por sobre ella.

—_Lo siento, Hatsune, podrás tener el talento, pero hay quienes nacen para esto y quienes no_ —. Y lo que más le dolió, fue que esa chica, a la que había considerado alguna vez su mejor amiga, se lo dijo fríamente, con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

Pero se lo agradecía, no solo por haberle hecho ver la realidad en el mundo de la música al que aspiraba entrar, sino porque aquella vez le hizo sacar sus agallas, para plantarle cara a cualquier persona o situación que intentara lastimarla.

—_Eso debe ser, explicaría perfectamente el hecho de que tú ganaras cuando te falta el talento_ —. Como era obvio, Neru se ofendió, pero a Miku no le preocupó, ya no. Y no lloró, hasta llegar a su casa.

— Y esto fue _Just be friend_ a voz de Luka Megurine —. Megurine, sabía que estaba cerca de acertar.

Suspiró, echando la cabeza para atrás. Por más que lo negara, no evitaba preguntarse cuál habría sido su futuro si hubiera sido seleccionada para actuar en el musical.

—Y esto fue… _Vocaloid Show_. Recuerden, si quieren ser parte del proyecto musical más grande de Japón, participen en nuestras audiciones que se llevaran a cabo a lo largo del país. Tú puedes llegar a ser el próximo _Vocaloid Idol_.

Miku volvió la mirada al aparato, por un momento, quiso plantearse una pequeña posibilidad de volver en busca de su sueño, pero lo deshecho completamente al rememorar todo lo pasado hasta entonces.

—Sería estúpido volver a vivir todo aquello una vez más — Se dijo en un murmuró, llevando otro bocado a la boca.

Aquello era un sueño, su vida era la realidad, aún podía distinguir entre uno y otro.

Y Miku ya se estaba cansando de soñar despierta.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse:<strong> Lamento la tardanza, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿No? xD Lamento errores posibles, no volví a leer el capitulo (No me da tiempo si quiero publicarlo hoy (?) u.ú). Muchas gracias por reviews, favs y follows~ me emocionan n.n espero que este capitulo les agrade :D ¿Que les pareció?


	4. Compañera

**- Compañera -**

* * *

><p>Ese día tuvo que llegar temprano a la escuela, ¿La razón? Le tocaba hacer el servicio en el salón.<p>

Suspiró, odiaba limpiar. No le gustaba asear la casa, inclusive una vez su madre le había dicho, en broma, que hasta las futuras divas en potencia debían ayudar en los queseares del hogar. Bueno, ese no era su hogar, pero ahí estaba, limpiando.

Sabía que debía apurarse, pues después de todo estaba ella sola y el trabajo aún era mucho… ¿No se supone que debía tener a una compañera ayudándola?

—¡Lo siento! — La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, y la disculpa vino microsegundos después. Hablando de Roma… (1).

Miku volteó la mirada, encontrándose con una cabellera verde. Podía reconocer ese cabello, era una compañera suya, si no se equivocaba, su pupitre estaba justo al lado del suyo. Así que ella era su compañera de aseo.

Frunció el seño.

—Llegas tarde — la regañó.

—Lo siento — Volvió a disculparse. — El despertador no sonó.

Miku suspiró.

—Como sea — La miró con desdén, la recién llegada también fijó sus ojos verdes en ella. Su mirada brillaba de felicidad, su rostro denotaba ilusión y su boba sonrisa sinceridad. Miku reconocía esos aspectos en muchos otros compañeros a lo largo de la semana, y también en ella misma.

En su pasado.

Seguramente era la emoción de vivir su primera semana en la preparatoria.

Miku suspiró, era cruel tener que destruir ese espíritu, pero debía hacerlo. Tomó asiento en su lugar y sacó su reproductor MP3.

—Bien, ya que trabajé yo sola durante 15 minutos, te tocará terminar el resto a ti — Y con esas palabras se puso los audífonos. — La chica de cabello verde abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—No hablas en serio ¿Cierto? — Se quejó la chica, acercándose a su asiento, pero su compañera de largas coletas no volteaba siquiera a verla. — Yo solo quería ser tu amiga… No pensé que fueras así — Murmuró, entristeciendo la mirada. Miku, al estar escuchando música, no escuchó nada

Dio un giro de 180 grados y se dirigió al escritorio del profesor. Miku separó la mirada de la pantalla, para observar a su compañera, esta ocultaba la mirada en su flequillo mientras limpiaba el escritorio.

Sonrió con tristeza al recordar que ella solía ser así antes de que Len y Rin se fueran.

Levantó la mano derecha al aire, observando aquel preciado objeto brillar en su dedo índice. Seguramente se tratara de chatarra de aluminio, Zatsune intentó robárselo cuando aún estaban en el mismo instituto, pero al no tener valor se lo regresó… Si es que podemos llamarle así a, técnicamente, arrojárselo a la cara.

No tenía un valor económico… Pero si uno sentimental.

Suspiró, pasando su mirada aguamarina al exterior de la ventana, observando el inmenso cielo lleno de nubes.

—_Len, me pregunto si te acuerdas de mí. ¿Qué estás haciendo en este momento?_

Se perdió en sus pensamientos, sin notar que su compañera de aseo la observaba de reojo.

En algún lugar lejos de su ciudad natal, un joven rubio esperaba a la puerta de una casa. Observaba el cielo, su mente vagaba muy lejos de ahí. Pensaba en aquellos tiempos, cuando pasaba interminables horas jugando en casa de los Hatsune.

Miku, Rin y él adoraban molestar a Mikuo, el cual tenía una personalidad muy problemática. Aún a los quince años seguía teniéndola, y se preguntaba si en esos dos años habría cambiado un poco. Sintió lástima por Miku, era ella a la que le tocaba lidiar más con su hermano.

También recordó a los tortolitos, Kaito y Meiko. Sería extraño que siguieran juntos, Meiko tenía una personalidad muy explosiva, a como la recordaba. Siempre que se les veía juntos, Meiko golpeaba a Kaito por alguna idiotez cometida por él… Bueno, así era él. Seguía preguntándose si su mejor amigo era masoquista o algo parecido.

Lo único que tenía claro era lo tonto que era, pues teniendo el amor de Miku a su disposición, nunca, mientras él estuvo presente, se dio cuenta de ello. Y Miku sufría, sufrió mucho por su amor no correspondido, al igual que él.

Luego recordó como, desde los ocho años, su hermana y él solían ser muy buenos amigos de Miku. Una amistad que sobrepasaba fronteras. Estaba seguro, llegaría el día en que se volviera a ver…

Pero sonrió con amargura al pensar que tal vez, cuando pasara, ella al fin sería novia de Kaito… O de alguien más. Después de todo se había ido, se había alejado de ella sin poder hacer nada. Se entendía que la había dejado libre, que se había apartado del camino para que rehiciera su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza, siempre era lo mismo. Debería comprender que ya no podía pensar en ella, que si lo hacía solo se lastimaba a él mismo y, si algún día Yukari se enterara, también a ella.

—¡Len, lo siento! — Volteó hacia la puerta que tenía a su espalda, por sobre el hombro. — Se me hizo tarde, no fue mi intención.

El rubio sonrió, tranquilizándola un poco.

—Descuida.

Le tomó de la mano, encaminándose a la escuela. Intentando olvidar los pensamientos que anteriormente le habían asaltado. Yukari era su novia actualmente, solo debía pensar en ella, y no en el lazo que representaba ese anillo que seguía llevando en su mano derecha.

Era hora del almuerzo, Miku no quería ver a nadie, ni a su molesto hermano, ni a Kaito, ni a Meiko. Solo por ello subió a la azotea. Era un lugar prohibido, así que estaba segura de que ninguno de los tres sabría donde buscarla, después de todo, Miku Hatsune era conocida por respetar hasta la más mínima regla.

Era su filosofía de vida, "_adáptate a la ley, no rompas las reglas y no tendrás problemas"_.

Nunca esperó que alguien tuviera la costumbre de hacerlo y visitar el mismo lugar a esa hora.

—-Hola — Saludó la misma chica de la mañana. Aquella de cabello y ojos verdes. — No pensé encontrarte aquí — le sonrió agradablemente, como si nada hubiera pasado en la mañana. — ¿Puedo sentarme?

Miku suspiró, adiós tranquilidad.

—Si digo que no de todos modos te vas a sentar ¿No es así? — Le respondió. La aludida sonrió con emoción antes de sentarse.

—Gracias, Miku — La chica de largas coletas aguamarina se sorprendió un poco — ¿Ese es tu nombre, cierto?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo soy Gumi Megpoid — Se presentó formalmente. — Puedes decirme Gumi a secas.

—No, y tú tampoco me llamaras Miku — Le contestó. — Somos extrañas ¿Sabes? No puedes llegar con alguien que no conoces y llamarla por su nombre de pila.(2)

—Nos conocimos en la mañana, Mi…

—Hatsune — Replicó, endureciendo un poco la mirada. — Llámame Hatsune, Megpoid.

Gumi entristeció un poco, pero luego sonrió… Hatsune ya estaba hablando con ella, eso le alegró. Se había propuesto hablar con ella desde el primer día de clases, y después de lo de la mañana su deseo fue en aumento. Con un suspiró contestó.

—Está bien, Hatsune.

Con esas palabras, la conversación terminó. Miku, asegurándose de que su compañera no volviera a dirigirle la palabra, sacó su reproductor y se llevó los auriculares a los oídos. Puso la canción de _Just be friend_, ahora no solo era la canción favorita de Meiko, también admitía que era la suya… Desde la otra vez, cuando escuchó a Luka cantar en la televisión, frente a tanta gente y a capela, comenzó a admirarla.

Había gente que podía cumplir sus sueños.

…Y gente que no.

—Este será el primer trabajo que deben entregar en equipos — Anunció el profesor de biología. — Se hará en parejas, así que dejaré que escojan a la suya, los que no consigan equipo, vengan a mi escritorio para asignarles una pareja.

Gumi volteó a ver a Miku, ella no ponía atención a clases, miraba por la ventana, de forma melancólica, como esa misma mañana. Se sintió mal por ella, era viernes, apenas una semana de clases, y ya era conocida como _"La diva de la escuela"_.

No tenía amigos, al menos no de su periodo escolar, ya que la había visto algunas veces con chicos de segundo año. Pero no era lo mismo, a veces se necesitan amigos con los que platicar en clases, que te lleven los apuntes cuando enfermes y te quedes en casa, que te apoye incondicionalmente.

Y sabía que Miku era esa clase de persona, por más _diva_ que pudiera ser.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Miku salió de su ensoñación. Había pasado toda la hora distraída, bien, no era algo nuevo. Suspiró, esperaba no haberse perdido algo importante. Todo el mundo salió del lugar, directo a casa. Excepto Gumi.

Cuando vio a su compañera de cabello verde acercarse, con una sonrisa en sus labios, supo que se había perdido de algo sumamente importante.

—¿Qué ocurre, Megpoid? — Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, con un tono desinteresado en la voz. La contraria, junto la palma de sus manos, jugando con sus dedos.

Esa acción, aunada a la expresión de felicidad que poseía su rostro, le hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrío en la espina vertebral.

—Estoy feliz de que seamos compañeras de equipo — Fue su respuesta, a sabiendas de que eso sorprendería a Miku.

— ¿Qué?

— Tenemos tarea que hacer para el lunes. En parejas, tú y yo.

Hatsune no salía de su sorpresa, ¿Es que no podía distraerse en clases sin que alguien intentara aprovecharse de ello? Suspiró, esa chica frente a ella parecía una acosadora. Y al pensar eso otro escalofrío la invadió.

—No, gracias — Intentó negarse. — Prefiero hacer las tareas solas.

—Lo siento, pero el maestro ya dijo que tú y yo hagamos pareja para esta tarea, así que no hay vuelta atrás, si tanto te disgustó ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Miku se mordió el labio inferior, no tenía como contestar a eso, pues sabía que había sido su culpa por estar distraía… ¡Rayos, ella no quería involucrarse con nadie! ¿Tan difícil era de entender? Simplemente no le apetecía tener otra _amiga_ que la traicione, con Neru tuvo más que suficiente.

—Bien, en ese caso ¿Qué te parece si empezamos hoy? — Le sonrió, ladeando la cabeza. — ¿Qué te parece ir a mi casa? Está a cinco minutos en el metro y…

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Gritó Hatsune, aceptando que no iba a salir librada de la situación esta vez — Vamos a la mía, queda a diez minutos a pie —. Tomó su mochila y salió apurada del salón, con la esperanza de perder a su compañera en el trayecto.

No pasó, Megpoid la miró salir del salón, y con la emoción que significaba para ella conocer la casa de una amiga, no perdió tiempo y alcanzó a Miku antes de que saliera de la escuela.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse:<strong> No mal interpreten a Miku, lo que pasó fue algo que la marcó, creo que ya saben en que concepto tenía ella a Len, más adelante se verá cual era la relación de ella con Neru, que en algún momento de la infancia era su mejor amiga...

Espero les haya gustado :)


	5. El hermano de Miku

Ya se habrán dado cuenta... pero soy horrenda para títulos.

* * *

><p><strong>- El hermano de Miku -<strong>

* * *

><p>El ambiente era un poco pesado. Se podía sentir la tensión en él. Una chica con coletas aguamarinas y ojos del mismo color, ojeaba un libro de biología. Podría sentir como ella misma emanaba mala vibra, en su favor se podía decir, que tenía más de dos años que nadie visitaba su cuarto a no ser ella o, en defecto, su hermano mayor.<p>

Tener a una desconocida _husmeando_ tus cosas no era la mejor de las situaciones.

—Megpoid ¿Podrías buscar información en los libros de biología que tienes delante de ti?

—Ah… ¿Por qué tanta prisa? — Le inquirió. — Es la primera vez que vengo a casa de una amiga.

—Tú y yo no somos amigas — Le respondió. Gumi se hubiera sentido ofendida, pero se descubrió a si misma sonriendo a pesar de eso, tal vez ya se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía de la diva.

—Está bien, está bien, no te enojes, Miku…

—Es Hatsune, Megpoid, Hatsune — Le reprendió la dueña del cuarto.

— Lo siento, Hatsune — Rectificó, la susodicha suspiró, esa tarde pintaba muy larga para ella.

—Ya llegué, Miku — Gritó la tan conocida voz para ella, escuchó como Mikuo cerraba la puerta con un portazo, seguramente no le había ido muy bien que digamos en su club de básquet.

—Oh, ¿Ese es tu hermano? — Le preguntó Gumi a su compañera. Miku la miró por el rabillo del ojo, no quería comenzar una conversación con ella… Pero después de un día de _no tan sana_ convivencia con ella supo que eso no importaba, Gumi hablaría y hablaría hasta que le hiciera caso.

—Así es, se llama Mikuo. Estudia el segundo año de nuestra escuela. — Ante la respuesta Gumi sonrió.

—Ahora veo, antes del día de hoy te había visto con chicos de segundo. Supongo que pasabas tiempo con tu hermano.

La Hatsune no contestó, hundió su vista en el libro que leía, tomó un marca texto y comenzó a subrayar aquello que le pareció relevante. Gumi, al comprender que Miku estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, tomó otro libro de texto y lo abrió.

—¿Sabes? Yo también tengo un hermano mayor, se llama Gumiya, aunque sus amigos y yo le decimos Gumo para molestarlo. — Comentó, con una sonrisa triste. — El está estudiando en el extranjero, es muy inteligente, tanto que se fue becado a Inglaterra…

—¿Inglaterra? — Por primera vez, en todo lo que había pasado del día, Miku mostró signos de interesarse en la conversación. La chica de cabello verde sonrió, esta vez un poco más alegre.

—Así es, mi hermanito es demasiado listo… Y yo siempre quise conocer Inglaterra — Comentó, con aire soñador. — Ya sé que aspiro muy alto, pero en esta vida todo es posible.

—Sí, claro — Miku sonrió con sarcasmo. Había aprendido que esa era una gran mentira, de la peor forma. — Te doy un consejo… No basta con aspirar a algo alto. Hay quienes nacen para eso y quiénes no.

—Yo sé que jamás obtendré una beca como él… Estoy más interesada en el canto o en la actuación.

—Te deseo suerte en eso — Le contestó, volviendo a marcar otro texto.

—Tú también, ¿No es así?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Te gusta cantar, te gusta estar sobre un escenario, te gusta sentir que los demás ponen toda su atención en ti. — Le comentó, inclinándose sobre la Hatsune, está la observaba con los ojos abiertos. No solo estaba invadiendo su espacio personal sino que… ¿Cómo era posible que supiera todo eso?

—Tú… ¿Cómo…? — Pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por unos toques en la puerta, Gumi se incorporó un poco, dejando a Miku respirar un poco más tranquila. Mikuo abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una escena muy peculiar.

Al menos para tratarse de su hermana menor.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en el escritorio de Miku, volteando su vista hacia la puerta. La mirada de Mikuo resaltaba su sorpresa. Miró a la visitante, de cabello y ojos verdes, jamás en su vida la había visto. Luego miró a su hermana, la cual estaba a la perspectiva. Su vista se intercaló entre las dos por lo menos cinco veces.

Miku suspiró, sabía que no era normal que alguien visitara su casa, más específicamente su cuarto, pero tampoco era como si fuera cosa de otro mundo, no era para que su hermano la mirara así.

—Megpoid, ese es mi hermano, Mikuo — Dijo por fin, señalando al susodicho. — Mikuo, esta es mi compañera, Gumi Megpoid. — La visitante se levantó de su asiento, he hizo una reverencia hacia el mayor.

—Es un gusto… em… ¿Mikuo? — Preguntó, como pidiendo permiso de llamarlo así.

— Hatsune — Corrigió Miku.

—Pero es confuso llamarlo igual que tú — Replicó Gumi.

—No te preocupes — Contestó el chico — Para mí está bien Mikuo.

—Entonces ya es un hecho, Mikuo-sempai.

— Disculpa, es que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que mi hermana trae a alguien a casa. ¿Quisieras algo de tomar?

—Un vaso de agua estaría bien, me muero de sed, y Mi… Hatsune — Rectificó al ver la mirada que le dirigía la otra chica — No me ha ofrecido siquiera un vaso de agua.

— Eso está mal, Miku — Reprendió su hermano. — Descuida, en un momento lo traigo. — Y con eso, salió de la habitación.

—Je, tu hermano es muy amable — Comentó Gumi. — ¿En que estábamos?

— ¿Siempre te tomas tantas confianzas con la gente que acabas de conocer?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— No tardaste ni cinco minutos en pasar de "Tu hermano" a "Mikuo-sempai".

—Es que Mikuo-sempai es muy agradable. ¿Sabes? Me recuerda un poco a Gumiya. Creo que podrían haberse llevado bien si se conocieran.

—Tú no conoces a mi hermano — Le respondió Miku. —Vamos, siéntate. Mientras más antes acabemos mejor.

-w-w-w-w-

Okey, era cierto que Miku no había llevado amigas a casa en dos años, eso ya lo había admitido… Pero sentía que su hermano se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias solo por eso, como si quisiera que la molesta chica de cabello verde volviera a ir a casa después de ese día, y tuviera miedo de que no volviera a pasar por la actitud pastosa que Miku había adoptado hacia cualquiera que se acercara a ella.

—Una vez más, Mikuo, déjanos solas — Le espetó la quinta vez que visitó esa habitación, esta vez le llevaba como aperitivos algunas galletas que había comprado en una pastelería que no quedaba lejos de su casa.

—No seas grosera — Reprimió el mayor. — ¿Por qué razón crees que no tienes más amigos?

—Porque no necesito más amigos — Le respondió. — Ahora, agradecería que nos dejaras continuar con el trabajo.

— Bien, pero cuando seas mayor y termines sola en una enorme casa con ciento de gatos no digas que no te lo advertí.

Y con aquellas palabras, Mikuo salió de la habitación, dando un fuerte portazo. Mientras Gumi, que no había evitado escuchar aquella conversación, comenzó a reír levemente. Miku solo se quedó viendo la puerta con una ceja levantada.

—¿Quién se creé…?

—Es tu hermano después de todo — Le respondió Megpoid. — Solo está preocupado por ti. — Tras decir esto, tomó una galleta y se la llevó a la boca. — Oh, están deliciosas.

—Y tú no ayudas, ¿Por qué aceptas todo lo que te da? — Le reprime mientras retira la caja que Mikuo había dejado entre ambas.

—Porque sería una falta de educación — Le responde solemnemente, algo que hace a Miku volver a enarcar una ceja. — Además está verdaderamente ricas. — Se levantó de su asiento para estirarse sobre la de mirada aguamarina y coger otras dos.

Hatsune suspiró con cansancio, y decidió volver a poner las galletas a disposición de las dos, recibiendo un _"gracias"_ por parte de su compañera.

—Bien, he terminado de remarcar, ahora a escribir — Dijo Gumi entusiasta.

-w-w-w-w-

Gumi bajó al primer piso para rellenar la jarra de agua que compartía con Miku. Esta se había quedado en su cuarto, escribiendo las últimas partes de su trabajo escrito.

—Bien, al menos haré que mañana sea en su casa — Se decía a sí misma la Hatsune. — Soportar la actitud de Mikuo otro día más sería muy pesado. — Suspiró. — ¿Dónde estará Megpoid? No es tan difícil llenar una jarra de agua ¿No? — Cuando se disponía a levantarse, escuchó el sonido que le indicaba que algo se había roto.

Se quedó quieta unos momentos, escuchando con atención, no volvió a escuchar nada, y algo le preocupó. Si no escuchó los pasos de Mikuo, significaría que este estaba abajo, y Gumi seguramente estaría en problemas.

Volvió a suspirar, decidió bajar para arreglar el problema, no es que quisiera ayudar a Gumi pero… Cuando su hermano se enojaba no era nada lindo o atento, como la imagen que la otra chica tenía de él.

Solo le haría un favor, y tarde o temprano Gumi tenía que regresárselo.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, escuchando con atención. Reconocía dos voces, la de Gumi y la de Mikuo, pero no logró reconocer lo que estaban hablando… Aunque pudo reconocer algo, discutían, pero parecían más preocupados que enfadados.

Eso desconcertó a la menor de los hermanos Hatsune, así que tan pronto llegó a la planta baja aceleró el paso a la sala, lugar de donde provenían las voces.

—No hay problema, yo puedo reponérselo, después de todo la foto no sufrió daños…

—¡La foto no es el problema! — Interrumpió abruptamente el chico a la Megpoid. Miku, que observaba la tensión que emanaba la escena, frunció el seño, algo en esa escena no le agradaba.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? — Preguntó con voz más firme de la que quería sacar. Tanto Mikuo como Gumi respingaron, no esperaban que Miku los encontrara tan pronto. Ambos comenzaron a balbucear cosas que para Miku carecían de sentido.

La chica de cabello aguamarina caminó hacía donde estaban los otros dos, comprobando que algo más allá del sofá, que se interponía entre su vista y dicho objeto, se encontraba esparcido en pedazos sobre la alfombra.

Sintió su corazón romperse en miles de pedacitos al comprobar de lo que se trataba. Recordando el día de su decimocuarto cumpleaños…

—_Gracias, no te hubieras molestado _—_ Había dicho ella, de forma jovial y sonriente, al rubio que le tendía el regalo._

—_¿A qué te refieres? ¡Es tu cumpleaños, no sería cortes venir sin regalo! _—_ Le había contestado Len, de igual manera. _—_ Además eres mi amiga… Y bien, ¿Qué esperas para abrirlo?_

_Miku rio divertida, comenzando a romper la envoltura y descubriendo bajo esta un marco de porcelana._

—_Qué hermoso, Len, gracias _—_ Agradeció, esa misma noche se había tomado la foto perfecta para ponerla en el marco. Y meses después lo agradecería, pues sería una linda forma de recordar a Len_.

Pero ahora yacía roto, en el suelo.

—¿Quién…?

—Lo… lo siento mucho, Miku. Yo solo quería verlo, pero Mikuo me asustó y lo dejé caer. Lo siento, en serio… Puedo… — Mientras hablaba, Gumi se acuclillo para levantar los pedazos, dispuesta a enmendar su error. Sin embargo, Miku, en un arranque de coraje, pateó las piezas a la que fue reducido su querido recuerdo, asustando a Gumi en el proceso. —Miku…

— Ya terminaré yo el trabajo. Lárgate, no te quiero volver a ver en mi casa.

Y tras gritar aquellas palabras dio vuelta inmediatamente. Corrió a su habitación, donde se encerró y se tiró a la cama. Por más que Mikuo intentó hablar con ella, o que bajara a cenar algo… Ella desistió.

Esa noche, después de más de dos años, volvió a llorar hasta caer dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse:<strong> No lo volví a leer, así que perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía D: Espero que les guste, el proximo viernes traeré el capitulo siguiente que es donde siento que mi forma de escribir comenzó a cambiar, además, siento que estos capitulos van lentos, en el siguiente las cosas comienzan a avanzar y se revela la verdadera trama de este fic :3 en lo personal, hasta el momento, fueron los capitulos , 2 y 5 los que más me han gustado. Además de eso, el proximo será más largo~


	6. Lágrimas

El título de este capitulo dice mucho (?) pero vale la pena, como dije el cap pasado, el cap 5 (Que como el prologo es cap 0, el 5 vendría a ser este) es mi favorito junto al primero (Creo que el capitulo pasado me equivoque y dije capitulo 2). Bien, espero lo disfruten *Les ofrece una caja con pañuelos* por si acaso (?)

* * *

><p><strong>- Lágrimas -<strong>

* * *

><p>La atmosfera se sentía pesada. Gumi tenía los ojos verdes atestados de lágrimas, Mikuo la observó casi perplejo, no podía creer Miku tratara a alguien tan mal como para que llegara el día en que la desarmara en lágrimas, como la megpoid, que ya no podía contener sus sollozos.<p>

— Lo siento — Se disculpó el mayor de los Hatsune. Sintiéndose en la obligación de dar una explicación. — Ese marco se lo regaló un amigo de la infancia muy querido para ella. Él se mudó de ciudad con su familia y desde entonces Miku es… — Se detuvo, ¿Qué palabra describiría mejor a su hermana?

—¿Inestable? — Propuso la chica de cabello verde, limpiándose los ojos. — Eso debe ser… — Sonrió, con mirada triste aún.

—¿Eh?

—Tu hermana asistió a las audiciones de un musical hace como dos años ¿Cierto? Yo aún la recuerdo bien…

—¿La conociste?

—Admito que no muy bien… Pero era amigable. — Se incorporó, para explicarle a su sempai la extraña relación de ¿Amistad?... O lo que fuera que sostuviera con la Hatsune, eso sí, unilateral. — Desde que nací siempre he sentido pasión por la música y los escenarios. Pero mi voz, cuando niña siempre era aguda, así que mis compañeros siempre se han reído de mí por eso.

El mayor levantó una ceja.

—Sin embargo — Comentó Megpoid más alegre — Mi voz ha cambiado un poco y ya no es tan aguda — Aseguró. — Si Mikuo-sempai gusta puedo cantar un poco — Le ofreció con voz soñadora.

De alguna u otra forma, el mayor le encontró mucho parecido con Miku.

—Y mi hermana ¿dónde entra?, nunca ha dicho que te haya conocido, ni siquiera cuando aún era más… alegre.

Gumi sonrió tristemente, recordando aquella vez que Tei y Kiku la molestaban. Cuando Gumi le pidió que la dejaran tranquila, diciéndole que su voz no era chillona ni mucho menos, al borde de las lágrimas, con la autoestima a la altura del tren subterráneo. Tei y Kiku no paraban de reír, inclusive, Tei sacó su celular y tomó una foto al rostro de Gumi, lleno de lágrimas. Y tomó más cuando Kiku golpeó la espada de la de cabello verde en la pared, sacándole un gritito de miedo, las dos eran conocidas como las buscapleitos de la escuela, se contaba inclusive que habían llegado a matar a dos chicas más, pero a falta de pruebas, solo se había quedado como eso, un simple rumor.

A Gumi le daba miedo enfrentarlas, ella solo era una niña, incapaz de responder con las mismas agresiones que le propinaban. Observó los ojos de Kiku, eran aterradores, no parecían tener sentimientos, solo se divertían con la desgracia ajena.

Tomó fuerza y la empujó, ni ella sabía de donde la había sacado. Solo supo que corrió, desesperada, no quería ser otra víctima de esas dos, no quería más agresiones, no quería más golpes, mucho menos quería terminar como las dos chicas de los rumores.

Jamás antes había pensado que esconderse en un armario la llenaría de paz. Sentada en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, con la cara escondida entre las rodillas, derramando algunas lágrimas y escondida en su propio mundo.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? — Escuchó una voz, que vino seguida de un rechinido de la puerta al ser abierta. Gumi no levantó la mirada, pero supo que la dueña de aquella voz la vio ahí, llorando, que cerró la puerta y se situó justo delante de ella.

—¿Te ocurre algo? — Escuchó de nuevo esa voz, aunque su tono ahora era diferente, parecía… ¿Preocupado? No tardo en levantar la mirada, encontrándose con una chica de su edad, de largo cabello aguamarina cayendo con gracia en dos coletas a cada lado de la cabeza.

Su expresión también denotaba preocupación. Eso extrañó a Gumi, esa fue la primera vez que alguien, aparte de su hermano, verdaderamente mostraba preocupación por ella. Con dos padres con problemas, a punto de divorciarse, solo eran Gumiya y ella.

—Estaba buscando a un amigo — Volvió a escuchar su voz. — Pasaba por aquí y me pareció que alguien lloraba. Dime ¿Estás nerviosa?

Preguntó, con una sonrisa, tratando de que dejara de llorar.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Vas a audicionar?

—Iba a hacerlo, pero… Ya no.

—¿Por qué? — Le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. —Apuesto a que tienes una linda voz… ¿Sabes? — Continuó cuando vio que Gumi había dejado de llorar, pero seguía viéndola, un poco desconfiada. — Yo tampoco quería venir, pero un amigo me convenció — Sonrió, adoptando un tono de voz más grave, intentando imitar a su amigo. — "Si quieres hacerlo, solo hazlo", fue lo que me dijo.

Los ojos de Gumi tomaron otro matiz inmediatamente, ahora brillaban ante las palabras de la otra chica.

—Por favor, cántame un poco — Pidió Miku.

—¿Qué? — Se incorporó, sin poder creer lo que la contraria le pidió.

Miku comenzó a entonar una canción, invitándola silenciosamente a acompañarla. Gumi no confiaba en su voz, no quería quedar en ridículo ante una desconocida. Una que sí tenía una gran voz, si tenía que admitir.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Gumi comenzó a cantar con ella. La chica de cabello aguamarina sonrió, y al término de la canción le concedió su primer cumplido, situación que ayudaría más adelante a Gumi a seguir con sus sueños.

—Tienes una voz muy dulce — Fue lo que le dijo. — Tal vez en un futuro, cuando trabajemos juntas, podamos llegar a ser amigas.

Los ojos de la de cabello verde se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí. Así que pon tú mayor esfuerzo y queda seleccionada en la obra — Puso ambas manos en las caderas y sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo logro? — Se atrevió a preguntar, con su mirada baja. La otra suspiró, nunca fue buena animándose a ella misma, mucho menos a otras personas. El lugar quedó en silencio durante los segundos que Hatsune pensó en qué hacer, quería animarla, debía hacerlo, solo así se sentiría bien consigo misma.

—Solo… sigue esforzándote.

Cualquiera diría que aquella rara conversación debía ser olvidada al día siguiente, no era gran cosa, una chica animando a otra era lo más normal para chicas comunes de 14 años…

Pero no era así, al menos, no para Gumi Megpod.

Aquella conversación trajo consigo más que simples _ánimos_, algo que le costaba entender, algo que nunca en su vida había recibido...

Amabilidad.

Porque en sus 14 años de vida ella había aprendido a sonreír, solo porque sí, porque veía a la gente hacerlo, y parecía tan fácil que le costaba comprender el significado de una sonrisa verdadera.

Ese día lo comprendió.

Pero las cosas nunca salen como se espera. Gumi lo sabía, así que no le sorprendió demasiado cuando supo que no quedó seleccionada. Y sin embargo, la desilusión si se hizo presente. Las palabras de la chica del armario se habían escuchado tan reales que realmente sintió que tenía la oportunidad de entrar, de cantar frente al escenario y conseguir una amiga… su primera amiga.

_Sigue esforzándote._

Escuchó su voz en su mente. Eso haría, ya no dejaría que las burlas y las miradas la detuvieran, conseguiría su sueño, si no lo lograba hoy lo haría en dos años, y si no en cinco… Pero no renunciaría, ya no.

Y es por todo esto, que cuando se volvieron a ver, a Gumi le costó descubrir quién era. Miku Hatsune, la misma chica que le ayudó tanto a superar sus temores, ahora era muy diferente. Ya no tenía esa sonrisa alegre, y una mirada melancólica y fría había sustituido a la cálida que había conocido dos años antes.

Y aunque no supo que había sucedido, se sintió en la obligación de hacerla sonreír de nuevo, como antes.

Porqué… tenía entendido que eso hacían las amigas. ¿Cierto?

Todos los acosos de Gumi, y los rechazos que soportó de Miku eran por esa razón, por ayudar a la primera amiga que tuvo. Y admitía que no debió haber intentado husmear en la casa Hatsune, pero cuando vio ese cuadro no evitó sentir curiosidad, en él aparecía Miku, la misma a la que había conocido, en compañía de un chico y una chica muy parecidos entre ellos.

Dejó la jarra de agua en la mesita a su lado y tomó el cuadro entre sus manos, no era muy fino, pero parecía bien cuidado. Nunca fue su intención soltarlo cuando Mikuo llegara a su espalda, asustándola sin querer.

Después del escándalo que armó Miku, cuando el mayor le dijo que ese cuadro se lo había regalo un amigo de la infancia muy querido, Gumi comprendió que se lo había regalado ese niño rubio, ya que en la foto se veían demasiado cercanos.

Se sintió terriblemente mal, sentía que había lastimado a la que había sido su única amiga.

Es por eso que ahora quería arreglarlo.

— ¿Gumi? — Preguntó Mikuo cuando abrió la puerta. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Buenos días, Mikuo-sempai! — Saludó energéticamente. Aunque el día anterior se había ido de ahí, con los retazos de aquel marco que había roto y aún llorando levemente. El mayor la observó sin comprender exactamente que iba a intentar ahora.

Gumi, al darse cuenta de que no había contestado a su pregunta, levantó la bolsita de plástico que llevaba frente al mayor y la abrió. Mikuo se asomó, con sorpresa, pero inmediatamente sonrió.

—Miku no está en casa, fue por algunas cosas que dijo necesitaba para el trabajo. Y sé que me matará por esto pero… sube a esperarla en su habitación. — Le dijo, dándole paso a la casa.

—Muchas gracias, sempai — Y sin decir más palabras, subió las escaleras hacía la habitación de la chica. Cuando llegó, se sentó en la cama, para esperarla, le haría frente y le haría saber que lo de la tarde anterior fue un accidente.

Paseó la vista por todo el cuarto, todo estaba como la última vez que lo vio.

Y sin embargo, se percató de algo que no había visto antes.

Un cuaderno.

Un cuaderno de pasta azul asomaba por el cajón inferior de la cómoda de Miku.

Tal vez no debiera, pero tenía curiosidad, aparentemente Miku lo había estado usando esa mañana, y aquel lugar parecía su escondite secreto. Uno que había quedado al descubierto ahora que Miku lo había dejado abierto.

Después de prometerse ser más cuidadosa, esta vez, dejó la bolsa que cargaba a su lado y tomó aquel libro. Comenzó a hojearlo, pasando entre lo que descubrió eran canciones.

¿Las había escrito Miku? ¡Vaya que tenía talento!

Pasando entre páginas y páginas notó que una hoja cayó del cuaderno. Se sorprendió al notar lo arrugada que estaba, como si la hubiera arrancado.

Y la leyó…

—¿Qué crees que haces? — Una voz enojada se escuchó, a la par que la hoja y el cuaderno que sostenía la de cabello verde, se le escapaba de las manos. Miku se las había arrebatado con rabia y una fuerza brutal. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No dije ayer que no quería verte aquí nunca más?

Estaba enojada, se escuchaba en su voz. Y sin embargo, las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, como pasó con Gumi la tarde anterior. Miku se volteó, dándole la espalda a la otra chica, intentando que no descubriera sus lágrimas…

Muy tarde.

—Miku… no llores, lo siento, yo no quería…

—Solo vete, ¿Quieres? — Interrumpió, con la voz quebrada. Se puso de cuclillas, aún dándole la espalda… intentando proteger el objeto de sus manos de la curiosidad de la Megpoid.

—Oye… — Gumi no se iba a dar por vencida, e intentando poner su mejor sonrisa le comentó. — ¿Tú escribiste esas canciones? son preciosas.

—Cállate y vete — Contestó conteniendo un lloroso.

—¿Por qué? Yo solo he venido a disculparme contigo.

— Aléjate de mí, aléjate de esto — Le suplicó, abrazando más fuertemente el cuaderno. — Ahora es… Lo único que me queda — Murmuró por lo bajo, más no evito que la otra chica escuchara.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó tan bajito que la pregunta pareció haber sido formulada solo para ella. — Si no me explicas no puedo entenderte…

—No pretendo que lo entiendas — Dijo fríamente Miku. — Ahora vete.

Pero Gumi no se movió, no soportaba la idea de dejarla… Si Miku la hubiera dejado sola aquella vez no sabía que abría sido de ella en aquel momento. Por ello sería perseverante. Se dio la vuelta, tomando el retrato enmarcado en cerámica y que le había tomado casi toda la noche en recomponer.

Observó con atención, pudo notar, como las veces anteriores había visto, que esos gemelos eran muy amigos de Miku. La niña rubia sonreía a la cámara, a simple vista podía notar que le gustaba hacer travesuras, tenía esa misma sonrisa que ponen los niños cuando las hacen. El niño rubio se notaba más calmado, aunque por la manera en que veía a su hermana podía jurar que acababa de ser objeto de una de sus travesuras.

Sonrió con ternura al notar la relación de hermandad que había entre los dos, se veía incluso más solida que la que sostenía ella con Gumiya.

Pero luego observó a Miku, sonreía, sí, pero había algo más aparte de felicidad en esa sonrisa. Una mano descansaba en su cadera, mientras el otro brazo rodeaba los hombros del rubio. A pesar de que también veía a la rubia, bastante divertida, como riéndose de sus travesuras. A pesar de eso, su sonrisa emana un aura diferente.

Volteó a ver a Miku, seguía escondiendo el cuaderno en su pecho, como si las canciones que estaban escritas en él no debía leerlas nadie, a Gumi se le ocurrió que tal vez esas canciones plasmaban más de lo que Miku dejaba ver a la gente.

Era como sí…

—Lo amabas… — Y entonces, todo tomó sentido.

La canción que Miku había escrito, la misma que había arrancado la noche anterior, la misma que hablaba de esos sentimientos escondidos que la Hatsune le seguía profesando a su amigo de la infancia. Una hoja que fue arrancada y estrujada… pero seguía escondida entre las páginas en blanco. Tal como aquel maltrecho sentimiento seguía escondido en su corazón.

—Por favor… vete. — Exigió Miku. Escuchó un suspiro por parte de Gumi.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró.

Y solo entonces volvió a permitirse llorar. Como lo hizo la noche anterior.

Como lo hizo hace dos años.

Sintiendo lástima por ella misma. Gumi tenía razón, lo amaba. Lástima que se diera cuenta demasiado tarde…

No lo detuvo, tampoco se lo dijo nunca.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Todo estaba perdido, ya todo se había ido, todo se había perdido. Su amigo, su amor y su recuerdo más valioso.

Lo más hermoso que había acumulado en sus 14 años de vida se había ido… y nunca más iba a volver.

Abrió los ojos, topándose con esa imagen: Los gemelos y ella, en su cumpleaños número catorce. Aún lo recordaba, a la hora de soplar las velas recuerda que Len, a su lado, se había acercado mucho a ella y a su pastel, ninguno de los dos esperó que Rin empujara a su hermano para estrellarlo de lleno en el papel.

En aquella foto inclusive se veía algunos restos de betún en el cabello rubio del chico. Sonrió con melancolía y ojos llenos de lágrimas. Descubriendo que, al menos, sus recuerdos estaban intactos.

—Yo tampoco sé dar palabras de aliento. — Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta, pero esa foto, enmarcada en el marco de porcelana que la tarde anterior había terminado hecho pedazos, era sujeta frente a ella por la chica de cabello verde. — Pero hace dos años estuve a punto de rendirme ante el hecho de nunca llegar a ser una cantante famosa.

Gumi se acuclillo frente a ella, permitiendo que su mirada se cruzara directamente, por primera vez, con la de Miku.

—Pero conocí a una chica que me ayudó. — Sonrió y tomó la mano de Miku, para hacerla sujetar la foto enmarcada. Volvió a verla a la cara, con una sonrisa melancólica. — Y de ella aprendí que si no logras cumplir con tus sueños… _solo debes seguir esforzándote por hacerlos realidad_.

Hatsune la miró, soltando algunas lágrimas. Lo recordó, cuando se encontró con la chica llorando en el armario, cuando la animó y la hizo cantar.

—Gumi… tú… — No dijo nada, no podía, se encontraba conmocionada. Tanto que ni se dio cuenta que usó el nombre de pila de la Megpoid.

— Sé que no soy tu amiga. Pero a pesar de eso tu si lo eres para mí. La primera y la única… — Confesó. Pero no se esperó la reacción que tuvo la Hatsune. Quien, ni bien acabó de decir aquellas palabras, la abrazó con fuerza, recargando su cabeza en el hombro.

Siempre se hizo la fuerte con Mikuo, Meiko y Kaito. Porque aunque sabía que podía contar con ellos, no quería preocuparlos, porque sabía que solo los alarmaría y ellos no podían hacer nada para aliviarla. Y frente al resto era tan fría y amargada porque no quería conocer más _Akitas Nerus_ que intentaran lastimarla.

Pero Gumi había sido diferente, era la primera vez, desde Rin Kagamine, que sentía una calidez desinteresada. ¿Amistad? — Idiota. — Murmuró, alertando a Megpoid, sin embargo, no reaccionó. No supo cómo hacerlo después de sentir como su hombro se mojaba. — Esto es tu culpa ¿Estás feliz?

Juró escuchar una risilla por parte de la de ojos verdes, y unas palmaditas en su espalda. Lo que quedaba de lágrimas contenidas durante esos dos años salió de sus ojos ese día. Llorando en el hombro de Gumi.

* * *

><p>Notas de eclipse: Son la una de la mañana, ya cuenta como Viernes (?), así que como viajo el sabado no sé que tanto tiempo pueda prender la compu mañana así que les dejo de una vez este capitulo para cuando se despierten se encuentren con la sorpresa (?) xD Y si a alguien no le gusta el KaiMei o no ha pasado a leer mi fic de navidad con ellos ¡Feliz navidad a todos! w y feliz año nuevo (Que viene antes de la proxima actualización de Dear).<p>

Espero les gustara, a partir de aqui comienza la trama principal de la historia.


	7. Nueva determinación

**Nueva determinación**

* * *

><p>—Lamento la tardanza — Dijo cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras ella. — Tu hermano me encontró camino a la puerta y tuve que calmarlo, creo que nos escuchó. — Le comentó nerviosa.<p>

—No importa, no te preocupes. — Dijo cabizbaja la otra chica que unía papelitos de colores a palillos de dientes. Su proyecto constaba de una investigación sobre el ADN y hacer una maqueta que lo ilustrara. Así que mientras Gumi había salido despavorida, después de que Miku terminara de llorar en su hombro, la de coletas se había quedado a recortar papelitos.

Suspiró, fastidiada de tener que hacer eso, el trabajo manual no era lo suyo. Volteó hacía Gumi y notó la bolsa que llevaba en su mano derecha.

—¿Qué es eso? — Le preguntó. Ya que la de ojos verdes solo había salido rápidamente del cuarto, dejándola confundida por no saber su destino.

—¿Has escuchado que las penas con pan son buenas? — Respondió la Megpoid, Hatsune arqueó una ceja. — Es de la pastelería que está cerca, creo que no hay nada mejor para una decepción amorosa que un pastel.

Miku suspiró y bajo la mirada, escondiéndola en su flequillo. — Ni siquiera sé si lo mío llega a eso.

—Claro que sí — Dijo sin dudar Gumi. — Que nunca lo supiera no significa que para ti no sea una decepción amorosa. — Se sentó en la cama y puso el paquetito ahí. Miku decidió ir a sentarse con ella. — Y espero que lo aprecies, estoy a punto de romper mi dieta por ti. — Dijo en son de broma. Logrando su objetivo, hacer reír a la Hatsune.

Miku fue quién abrió el paquete, y usando los platos desechables que le dieron a Gumi en la pastelería se sirvieron una rebanada cada una. Por primera vez, desde que se encontraron, se propusieron a hablar cosas triviales.

La estadía de Gumiya en el extranjero, el trabajo sabatino de Mikuo, el divertido bigote del maestro de ciencias y la estruendosa voz chillona de la maestra de lenguas. Por primera vez pudieron pasar juntas un rato agradable para ambas, ahora que ambas sabían quién era la otra.

—Y entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer? — Le preguntó la de cabello verde una vez que la otra chica se levantó.

—Le llevare lo que queda a Mikuo, no me perdonaría nunca el que no le compartiera un pedazo. — Le contestó divertida. Aunque ambas sabían que no se refería a eso.

—Miku… — Murmuró su nombre sin saber que decir, seguía sin ser buena en esas cosas. Su vista viajó al cuadernillo que descansaba en la cama. Lo tomó y lo observó un largo tiempo, después volteó a ver a su amiga. — ¿En serio crees que podrás olvidarlo así, nada más?

La de cabello aguamarina suspiró, de nuevo.

—No lo creo. — Se sinceró. — Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto…

—¡Claro que puedes! – Se levantó de la cama y saltó al lado de Miku y la tomó por los hombros, demasiado energética. La otra solo la observaba con una ceja levantada, había aceptado, en cierta forma, a su _nueva amiga_, por lo menos ya le permitía llamarla por su nombre, así como ella la llamaba Gumi, pero esa personalidad le seguía pareciendo problemática, más que la de Mikuo.

No evitó pensar que esos dos se llevarían bien si se trataran más.

—¿Cómo? Según tú. — Preguntó de forma un poco despectiva, la Megpod sonrió, y esto fue suficiente para indicarle problemas. La joven de ojos verdes buscó algo en su mochila, terminó sacando un papel… ¿Propaganda, acaso?

Miku lo tomó entre sus dedos y leyó las letras grandes, V_ocaloid Idol_. Recordaba haber escuchado algo como eso desde hace algunos días, en un programa de televisión. Aquel en donde solía cantar la tal Luka Megurine. Subió la mirada, conectando sus ojos con los verdes que le miraban esperanzados.

—No — Dijo cortante, pero como ya se esperaba, el brillo de esos ojos verdes no se fue. — Deje de _seguir_ ese sueño hace mucho.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, ella sabía que un sueño de esa magnitud no era algo que se olvidara así como así, si fuera posible Miku no la había encontrado llorando aquella vez. En ese momento supo que Miku no solo compartía su sueño, sino que lo hacía a la misma magnitud que ella.

—Porque ese mundo no es para mí.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Si tienes el gusto de hacer eso y tienes el talento, definitivamente es para ti.

—Lo sueños no se cumplen solo con talentos. — Murmuró aquellas palabras que la habían destruido hace tiempo cuando salieron de los labios de su supuesta amiga.

—Lo sé. —Su mirada volvió a conectarse con la de Gumi, está la observaba con una sonrisa triste pero comprensiva. —Gumiya y tú han sido las únicas personas que han dicho que tengo talento, a pesar de eso no me he rendido y… ¿Sabes? En la última audición que tuve me dijeron que tenía potencial, eso me puso feliz, por fin un desconocido me alentaba, después de tanto intentarlo…

Se sonrojó, recordando abochornada ese emocionante momento. — ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto? — Exigió saber Miku, mostrando despectivamente la hoja que le había dado antes sobre el proyecto _vocaloid idol_. Para ella, las palabras de aliento tales como "tienes potencial" solo eran una forma de aminorar la cruda realidad.

—Solo intento decirte que tienes razón, los sueños no se cumplen solo con talento, si fuera así el que me dijo que tenía potencial me hubiera elegido, pero también me dijo que tenía muchos problemas, que me dedicara a arreglarlos y siguiera intentando. — Vio que la Hatsune quiso decirle algo, pero se acercó a ella y la silenció poniendo un dedo sobre su boca. — Déjame acabar. El talento no lo es todo, también debes tener la perseverancia para alcanzar tu sueño… y si me dejas decirlo. —Apartó su dedo — Hace dos años no parecías el tipo de chicas que se daban por vencidas solo por palabras cueles.

Eso era cierto, pero hace dos años, cuando se encontraron, no era el tipo de chicas que habían sido traicionadas por personas importantes. Neru Akita aún era su mejor amiga, Rin Kagamine aún la fastidiaba jugándole bromas pesadas, y Len Kagamine aún era su principal pilar emocional.

Sus ojos comenzaron a picar, el recuerdo de hace dos años, en que se dio cuenta por primera vez de sus propios sentimientos, se hizo presente.

_Fue el mismo día que Len se fue, después de la despedida Miku regresó a su casa, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie que la viera llorar, al parecer tanto su hermano como su madre habían salido. Fue un alivió que no hubiera obstáculos que la detuvieran camino a su cuarto._

_Se encerró toda la mañana ahí, llorando, le dolía en demasía, después de todo Len era el único amigo que la comprendía, el único amigo que la acompañaba, el único que siempre la entendía. Siempre el único. Ya se lo había dicho muchas veces, que si algún día la dejaba ella no sabía cómo seguir adelante._

_Seguramente Len nunca le creyó, pero era un hecho que era el más importante en su vida, aún más que su amor no correspondido._

_Unos golpes la habían sacado de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la puerta a abrir encontrándose con Mikuo, de mirada gacha y una flor en la mano derecha. —Miku, Len me lo dijo todo —Fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazar a su hermana._

— _¿Por qué vienes a abrazarme de repente? — Eran hermanos, no era común que eso pasara._

—_Porque eras mi hermana menor, y tengo que apoyarte. — Contestó._

—_¿Apoyarme?_

—_Sé que él se va…_

_Ahí murió la conversación, debió suponerlo, todos saben que el lazo que la unía con Len era fuerte, más que amistad, era tan fuerte como el que la ataba con Mikuo._

—_¿Por qué él? — Murmuró — ¿Por qué justamente Len es el que se va? — Subió las manos a la espalda de su hermano, devolviéndole el abrazo, quedándose unos minutos así, lamentándose en silencio. Cuando finalmente se soltó, Mikuo le puso la flor que llevaba, sujeta al cabello._

—_Fue a verme y me dijo que te la diera — Comentó al ver la sorpresa con la que lo veía Miku. — No me gusta la idea pero… eres muy importante para él, y sé que él es muy importante para ti._

_La menor ladeo el rostro. — ¡Claro que somos importante el uno al otro! ¡Somos los mejores amigos! —Exclamó con un puchero, parecía un poco ofendida, claro, la muy diva se enojaba cuando la gente pensaba que era egoísta, y que no le importaba nadie más que ella._

_Pero parecía no darse cuenta que Mikuo se refería a algo más._

_El mayor suspiró, debía ser más directo con ella al parecer. — Me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras. — Miku no dijo nada, pero lo observaba, aún más confundida que antes. — ¡Qué ya sé que se gustan!_

_Miku parpadeo, asimilando las palabras de su hermano, se sonrojó de repente, es decir ¿Qué se gustaban? ¿De dónde sacaba Mikuo eso? — N-no es así… — Desvió la mirada, dispuesta a decirle la verdad — A m-mí me gusta… Kaito._

_Se hizo el silencio, ciertamente a Mikuo no le gustaba la idea de que su hermana tuviera novio a los catorce años así que en ese sentido se sentía contento al saber que ese no era su caso realmente, sin embargo, sabía que su deber de hermano mayor era guiar a su propia hermana a la felicidad…_

—_Pero Miku es tan joven aún — Se murmuró a sí mismo, era su hermanita._

— _¿Disculpa? — Miku lo escuchó, y de nuevo parecía indignada._

—_Nada — Negó el mayor — Es solo que juraría que el que te gustaba era Len._

—_¿Cómo por qué? — Preguntó, tomando su actitud de diva ofendida, con un puchero y las manos en la cintura, ciertamente, muy tierna a ojos de su hermano._

_Mikuo desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, no evitaba enojarse con el tema —La forma en que se veían era algo más allá de simples amigos. — Fue su respuesta — Dime, ¿qué sientes cuando estas con Kaito? — Preguntó, la verdad es que estaba un poco molesto con su amigo, ya se imaginaba la respuesta de Miku, y no dejaría que el casanova de Kaito la engatusara solo por querer darle celos a Meiko._

—_Me siento a gusto con él, siempre que estoy triste, él me da una sonrisa cálida que me alegra el día._

_Mikuo enarcó una ceja — Eso suena más a admiración que a amor. — Suspiró —Siento que como tu hermano no debería decirte esto pero… — Sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta — ¿Por qué no piensas en cómo te sientes cuando estas con Len?_

_Miku se quedó sola, extrañada, Mikuo nunca se metía en sus asuntos, pero ya que se veía preocupado decidió seguir su consejo. Se dirigió a su balcón y comenzó a pensar. ¿Qué sentía cuando Kaito le sonreía?_

_Era amor, estaba segura, era un calorcito en su cuerpo que se expandía desde su corazón._

_¿Qué era lo que sentía cuando el que le sonría era Len?_

_Se sentía cómoda, ni avergonzada ni tímida, eran amigos después de todo. Con él se sentía cómoda incluso al tomarse de la mano, simplemente era su presencia, era quien siempre la sostenía, quien siempre la apoyaba._

_Nunca se imaginó una vida sin él, sin sus sonrisas, sin el calor de su mano…_

_Preferiría mil veces perder a Kaito que a él. Por qué sin Len, su mundo se derrumbaba. Al parecer era más dependiente de él, de esos momentos de felicidad, de esas dulces sonrisas, de ese hombro que sostuvo sus lágrimas cuando supo que Kaito estaba enamorado de Meiko…_

_Llevó una mano a la flor en su cabello, la que Len le había hecho llegar por Mikuo, se la quitó para observarla mejor, sintiendo algunas lágrimas caerle en las manos…_

_Aseguraba que estaba llorando más por Len que por Kaito._

_Llevó una de sus manos al corazón, le dolía, latía tan rápido que era incapaz de detener ese dolor…_

_Apostaba que su corazón también latía más rápido por Len que por Kaito._

—_Es imposible… —Murmuró — Él siempre estuvo ahí… ¿Por qué…? — ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta antes de eso?_

"_Puede ser que haya sido algo tan habitual que nunca noté nada"_

_Nunca notó nada, hasta ese momento, cuando Len ya se había ido._

—_No…— Volteó la mirada a ver su reloj de mesa, sabía que no era exacto pero Len le había dicho que se iba a las seis de la tarde, y no faltaban más de veinte minutos para la hora. — "No quiero que se valla así, quiero que lo sepa". — Pensó para sí misma corriendo a la salida de su casa y abandonándola con un escueto "Regreso" hacía su hermano._

_Corrió en dirección a la casa de Len, a los diez minutos ya estaba dando vuelta en la esquina de la tienda donde Len siempre compraba soda para los dos. Corrió dos cuadras más, en cinco minutos, ya estaba pasando frente a la casa de Meiko. Le tomó otros 3 minutos llegar al terreno baldío donde Rin, Mikuo, Kaito,Taito, Nigaito, Meiko, Len y ella jugaban con la pelota de vez en cuando._

_Miró su reloj de muñeca, ya pasaba un poco de la hora, pero no se dejó desanimar por solo unos minutos. Rompiendo su propio record personal, divisó la casa de Len, y el auto de la familia…_

_No veía ni una sola mudanza, posiblemente ya se había ido, o se habían llevado lo más importante y mandarían una después… Estaba tan triste que no pensó preguntarle eso a Len._

_Pero si el auto estaba ahí, tal vez aún no era muy tarde…_

_Sin embargo el auto arrancó cuando Miku aún estaba a unos metros de él. Cuando lo vio comenzar a caminar gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas…_

_Miku se detuvo sin aliento, pero el auto no._

_Su voz fue incapaz de alcanzar a Len…_

—Aún hoy en día me preguntó… — Murmuró con voz apagada _—_ Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes ¿habría podido detenerlo?

—Aún lo amas, a pesar de que pasaran dos años, ¿Cierto? _—_ Pregunta Gumi, acercándole una servilleta a Miku, quien lloraba como lo hizo aquella tarde.

—Sí _—_ Aceptó por primera vez en esos dos años.

— ¿Qué tan serios son esos sentimientos? _—_ La Hatsune parecía ofendida.

—Demasiado serios _—_ Frunció el seño

—Entonces… _—_Son una sonrisa conciliadora volvió a mostrarle el anunció del proyecto _vocaloid_. _—_ ¿Vale la pena una última canción?

Hatsune abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Gumi estaba hablando de _esa_ canción? Ella había abandonado su sueño de ser una famosa idol, y aunque aún pensaba que intentarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Sí _—_ Respondió sin titubeos, con la voz llena de nueva determinación.

_Por Len definitivamente valía la pena_.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse:<strong> Vamos acercándonos al final de los viernes de "Dear" (?). Solo tengo hecho hasta el siguiente capitulo, de ahí en adelante tendrán que esperarme más para las actualizaciones, sucede que estoy de viaje y no he podido hacer mucho. También tengo pensado muchos fics largos pero tengo que apurarme con este porque sino se me va la inspiración para continuarlo xD Hasta el momento ninguno de estos fics largos es LenMiku, así que no voy a hablar de ellos aquí, al menos no ahora xD

Y bien... el siguiente capitulo hablará de la historia detrás de Miku y Neru. Pueden decirme lo que piensan que pasó xD Aún así al siguiente capitulo solo se verá la perspectiva de Miku, la historia quedará más clara después de que se vea a perspectiva de Neru (Debo hacerlo, yo amo a Neru :c), pero esto será a su tiempo, primero tengo pensado otras cosas xD

Espero que les gustara. Quiero pensar que les está gustando la historia en sí -w- ¿Es así? :3


	8. Mi historia con Neru

**- Mi historia con Neru -**

* * *

><p>Ese Martes en la mañana Gumi llegaba a la escuela, su sonrisa se veía más amplía que otras ocasiones, y su porte también había cambiado un poco, ahora se veía más segura de sí misma. El sonido de los cuchicheos cruzaba el aire, estrellándose en sus oídos.<p>

"_Sí, ayer se le vio todo el día con la diva Hatsune" "¿Desde cuándo son tan amigas?" "Escuché que estaban saliendo"…_

Esperen, ¿qué?

Esos rumores ya sobrepasaban lo absurdo, Gumi se dio la vuelta, fulminando con la mirada a todos los que se hablaban en secreto. Más de uno tragó grueso antes de entrar a sus salones. La jovencita de verde cabellera suspiró y retomó su camino. Cuando entró al salón sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, imaginándose la cantidad de pensamientos que sus compañeros tenían en torno a ellas.

No era como si le importara que hablaran de ella, nunca había sido el centro de atención de alguna plática ocasional, ni había sido popular en primaria ni en escuela media. Por ello no se amedrentaba cuando escuchaba en los pasillos las palabras zorras o lesbianas dentro de esos extraños rumores… aunque no sabía que tal la estaba pasando Miku.

Sabía que las personas no solían darle importancia a la palabra "amigo", posiblemente por eso nadie había comprendido antes su "obsesión" por hablarle a la Hatsune, cuando ella le ayudó se convirtió en su primer y única amiga, y al haber recibido una sonrisa cálida de ella cuando todo a su alrededor eran tinieblas fue más importante que cualquier palabra de aliento vacía que pudiera recibir.

Y sin embargo, todos malinterpretaban esa determinación de sacar a la Hatsune de sus propias tinieblas como un acto de lesbianismo… ¡Patético! Nadie siquiera se tomaba la molestia de comprender a Miku, todos la llamaba "La diva Hatsune" solo porque esta prefería no hablar más de lo necesario, siempre tratando a los demás fríamente y mostrándose orgullosa de toda ella. Bien podía ser un poco narcisista de su parte mostrarse así, pero no era como para tener el apodo de Diva solo por eso ¿O sí?

Gumi llegó a su asiento automáticamente, dejó su bolso y se sentó.

—¡Megpoid! — Escuchó a uno de sus compañeros llamarla, ella volteó la vista a verlo. —Escuché que tú y la diva Hatsune estuvieron juntas todo el día de ayer. —Comentó, un poco sorprendido. Gumi suspiró.

—No veo porque eso les sorprende, es cierto que Miku es fría pero es humana…

—No es eso. — Interrumpió su joven compañero. —Es decir, estuve en la misma escuela que ella, era muy popular ¿sabes? No tiene nada que ver con la Miku Hatsune de ahora.

Gumi no evitó sentir curiosidad. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—No tenía muchos amigos, pero era muy conocida por su voz, solía ponerse a cantar en el patio escolar junto a su mejor amiga…

—¿Su amiga? —Repitió levantándose de la silla

—Sí, una rubia.

Había escuchado de su mejor amigo Len y de Rin, la hermana de Len y amiga de Miku, pero tenía entendido que Rin y Len estudiaban en otra escuela, así que aunque ella fuera "su amiga rubia" no podía estar todo el tiempo con ella. Algo no cuadraba. Tampoco conocía más amigos de Miku, solo a Kaito y Meiko, junto a quienes almorzó el día anterior acompañando a Miku y su hermano. Y todos le dijeron que Miku no tenía muchos amigos realmente, e incluso Kaito dijo que eso influía mucho en bajar su autoestima.

En efecto, el corazón de la Hatsune era un manojo de problemas, pero ese no era el punto.

—No logro recordar su nombre ¿Sabes? Pero recuerdo que peleaba y retaba a todos los que retaban a Miku — Dijo el chico riéndose. — Yo siempre la conocí solo como "La amiga de la diva", era bonita y siempre era la primera en animar a Miku a desenvolverse, es extraño que siendo más social que Miku fuera menos recordada.

—¿Dices que no recuerdas su nombre? — Preguntó Gumi, con la esperanza de conseguir más información.

—No realmente —Se llevó una mano al mentón, intentando hacer memoria. — ¿Ahíta…?

—¿Akita? —Preguntó recordando haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna ocacion, hizo memoria ella también, hasta que recordó de donde lo había escuchado. — ¿Akita Neru? — No, era estúpido pensar que fuera ella…

—¡Sí! Akita Neru… ¿La conoces? — Gumi movió la cabeza en ademán negativo, no mentía, no la conocía pero Miku le había contado algo sobre ella, y no eran cosas que una amiga contaría de otra.

Ambos vieron a Miku entrar al salón de clases

—Hablamos luego Megpoid — Se despidió el chico y regresó a su asiento, tardó un poco en captar que Miku se encontraba frente a ella con expresión preocupada. Finalmente, cuando comprendió que estaba actuando de forma ausente decidió sonreír y tomar asiento, ya luego averiguaría lo que había pasado.

Cuando las primeras clases pasaron, Miku y Gumi subieron a almorzar a la azotea. Fue entonces que la chica de cabello verde decidió sacar la conversación.

—¡Oye, Miku! — Comenzó llamando la atención de su amiga, esta volteó a ver para darle a entender que prosiguiera. — Un chico me habló en clases, dice que estudió en la misma escuela primaria que tú. — Miku se sonrojó un poco, no pensó que alguien la recordara en sus días de escuela elemental. — Y me dijo algo muy curioso.

—¿Qué fue? — Preguntó, no recordaba algo que valiera la pena para salir a la luz en ese momento.

—Pues… me contó que tenías una muy buena amiga. — Pudo ser su imaginación, pero vio a Miku cerrar su puño con fuerza. — Ya que no la conozco… ¿Te importaría hablar de eso?

Obviamente prefería no hablar de eso, pero conociendo a Gumi como la conoció ese viernes, sabía que no iba a descansar hasta averiguar algo de ella, y siendo así prefería que no anduviera preguntando a otras personas…

Dio un bocado más a su comida y comenzó su relato. — Te contaré la historia entera ¿Estás bien con esto? — Gumi afirmó con la cabeza, entusiasmada por saber más de quien consideraba su mejor amiga.

_La historia comienza con el segundo año de escuela primaria de Miku, su primer año siempre fue retraída y no habló mucho con los otros niños de su edad, ahora todo parecía que iba a seguir igual, al menos así fue hasta que una niña rubia se acercó a hablarle._

—_Hola. — Se recargó en el pupitre donde estaba sentada la niña de coletas aguamarinas. _— _Soy nueva y no conozco a nadie ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? _—_ Sin pedir permiso o siquiera esperar respuesta a su saludo se sentó a su lado _— _Me llamo Akira Neru ¿Quién eres tú?_

_Miku parpadeó, esa niña de repente se había acercado a ella y le había hablado ¿Por qué? Nadie se había acercado a ella así, y mucho menos ella tenía la confianza suficiente para hacerlo._

—_Me llamo Hatsune Miku._ —_ Murmuró, avergonzada, era la primera vez que sociabilizaba por su propia cuenta, sus únicos amigos eran niños del mismo vecindario a los que conocía por Mikuo._

—_Entonces, Miku, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? _—_ La niña de coletas aceptó _— _¡Me alegro! Y… ¿Por qué estabas tan sola?_

_Miku bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, pero le contó la verdad _—_ No tengo amigo…_— _Contestó con un hilo de voz, la otra niña se vio sorprendida. _—_Es solo que… me agradan mis compañeros, pero nunca los molesto cuando platican y…_

—_¡Eso es aburrido! _— _Exclamó la_ _rubia. Se acercó más a ella y de forma entusiasta tomó sus manos. _— _No necesitas sentirte mal por molestar a los demás, yo lo hago todo el tiempo. _— _Soltó sus manos y optó una pose de triunfo _— _Yo era muy popular en mi anterior escuela por eso, cuando los chicos me ignoraban me les plantaba en frente y les daba un buen golpe para que aprendieran a no ignorarme._

_No, no era eso a lo que Miku se refería._

—_¿Quieres ver? _— _Ofreció Neru, pero cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse Miku_ _detuvo abrazándose a ella, que niña tan problemática se había conseguido como amiga._

_Pero extrañamente, el tiempo que pasaron juntas fue beneficioso, en solo un año, todos notaron que lo que le faltaba a Miku lo tenía Neru, y viceversa. Fue una loca amistad la que nació de ellas, y aunque no tenían muchos amigos, siempre contaban la una con la otra._

_Fue en su tercer año, ese Lunes Miku llegó con una nueva noticia para Neru._

—_¡Neru, Neru! — Gritaba Miku mientras corría hacia su salón, Neru y ella se sentaban una junto a la otra, siendo en ese entonces mejores amigas, compartían gustos en común y algunos de ellos eran sentarse hasta adelante en clases, según Neru, la parte de atrás del salón era para perdedores, y según Miku… solo quería salir bien en clases._

—_¿Qué ocurre, Miku? — Preguntó la Akita, emocionada por ver la expresión de felicidad de su amiga, lo que fuera a decir era una muy buena noticia._

—_Hice nuevos amigos — Le dijo recargándose en la mesa donde se sentaba Neru, la escena se parecía demasiado a aquella vez en que se hicieron amigas, solo con roles cambiados. Neru ladeo la cabeza, era buena noticia saber que Miku se abría un poco más a la gente, pero no lo veía como la gran noticia que se imaginó, a pesar de eso, comprendió un poco que para Miku era importante, por expresión de felicidad en su rostro que la contagió a ella también, así que con una ligera pero sincera sonrisa le respondió._

—_¡Eso me parece genial! ¿Y cómo se llaman? ¿Dónde viven? ¿Cómo se conocieron?... — Comenzó a invadir de preguntas la Akita, curiosa._

—_¡Espera! Una pregunta a la vez — Soltó escudándose de las preguntas con las manos, estiradas frente a su pecho, como si las palabras de la rubia fueran a golpearla físicamente._

—_Lo siento, ¿Cómo ocurrió? — Se disculpó risueña._

—_Pues… —Hubo una pausa, no sabía comenzar, en realidad, ni ella misma sabía cómo había pasado. — Mikuo y yo fuimos a la tienda, de regreso a casa una chica se tropezó conmigo. Nos preguntó si vivíamos cerca y le dijimos que sí, entonces nos invitó a una fiesta al día siguiente._

_Neru alzo una ceja —Entonces… encontraron a una extraña en la calle que los invitó a su casa._

—_Técnicamente sí. Al parecer son nuevos en la ciudad y estaban de cumpleaños, su hermano estaba triste porque no iban a tener una fiesta y por eso ella nos invitó a todos los chicos del vecindario que encontró._

—_Suena a que es una chica divertida. —Dijo Neru. Miku asintió en respuesta._

—_Ella y su hermano son gemelos, de nuestra edad._

_Miku le contó a Neru todo lo que había pasado aquella vez en la fiesta de cumpleaños donde conoció a Len y Rin Kagamine, la escuela en la que iban y todo lo que pudo descubrir de ellos ese día. Neru solía visitar la casa de Miku con frecuencia, jugaban a ser cantantes (Ya que ese era el sueño de ambas) y se divertían mucho hablando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Por ello no tardo mucho para que Neru conociera a los kagamines ella misma y descubriera que realmente eran tan agradables como Miku los pintaba._

_Miku se sentía bien de tener a tan buenos amigos… sus amigos de la infancia, su hermano, los kagamines y su mejor amiga para toda la vida: Neru Akita._

_O eso pensó._

_El cuento de hadas en que vivía se comenzó a volver turbio en su sexto año de la primaria._

—_Te noto muy pensativa, Miku — Notó Neru. — ¿En qué piensas? — Cuanto formuló esa pregunta Miku volteó a verla, no se había dado cuenta que no le hacía caso a su mejor amiga cuando hablaba, eso la hizo sonrojar un poco, lo cual despertó la curiosidad de la rubia, quien la observaba extrañada._

—_Yo… estaba pensando en alguien. — Confesó._

—_¿En alguien? ¿Hay que ha llamado tu atención?_

—_Sí —Admitió, lo pensó un rato y luego prosiguió. Después de todo Neru Akita era su mejor amiga, ¿Por qué no iba a decírselo todo? — Es solo que… es alguien en quien no puedo parar de pensar._

—_¿Eh? — Neru dejó de prestar atención al dibujo que hacía en su libreta para voltear a ver a su amiga._

—_Un chico — Aclaró la Hatsune. — Creo que estoy comenzando a sentir algo por él. —Neru se vio un poco cabizbaja después de que Miku dijera eso. Por lo que se vio en necesidad de aclarar — No pienses que lo querré más que a ti, es solo qué… —Los hombros de la Akita comenzaron a temblar, Miku estaba asestada ¿Su amiga estaba llorando? Pensó que tal vez había lastimado sus sentimientos, se preocupó, hasta que escuchó una risa de su parte — ¿Neru?_

—_Eso no me preocupa, Miku. ¿Se puede saber quién es el chico? — La aludida se confundió, ¿No le importaba? Pero si parte de ser mejores amigas incluía el hecho de poder leer a la otra como libro abierto, a Neru no le gustó la noticia que le dio y de eso podía estar segura._

_Tal vez el primer gran error fue pensar que podía confiar en Neru y que todo estaría bien, como siempre._

—_Kaito Shion._

_Se ganó una mirada incrédula por parte de la rubia. — ¿En serio? — Miku asentó, ¡Claro que era en serio! — Yo pensé que hablabas de alguien más —Ahora fue ella quien se sonrojó — Miku, a mí también me gusta alguien._ _— La chica de coletitas la escuchaba atentamente. —Len Kagamine._

El silencio invadió a las amigas en la actualidad, Gumi intentaba digerir la información... No se había esperado esa parte de la historia. Volteó la mirada a Miku, esta se encontraba ausente, y se veía a punto de llorar.

—Entonces, ¿Eso hizo que pelearan? _— _Preguntó la Megpoid, haciendo que Miku regresara a la realidad, la chica de coletas volteó a verla, después de unos segundos negó con la cabeza y regresó su mirada al horizonte, melancólica.

—En ese entonces, aunque mis sentimientos por Len eran más que amistad y no lo notara, yo estaba cegada por mi supuesto amor por Kaito y Len comenzó a salir con Neru.

—¡¿Qué!? _— _Eso le sorprendió más.

_Cuando Miku y Neru pasaron de primaria a secundaria se separaron y fueron a escuelas diferentes. Sin embargo, Miku no pasó sus días en soledad… ¡Cursaba la secundaria con su mejor amigo Len! Frecuentaba ciertas cafeterías con Neru en un principio, otras veces se la encontraba paseando con una chica que le deba mala espina ¿Miku Zatsune? Lo único que recordaba con exactitud era que compartían nombre de pila._

_Comenzaron a distanciarse más y más. Y cuando hubo pasado seis meses ni una buscaba a la otra, esto entristeció un poco a Miku por considerar a la Akita alguien importante para ella. A pesar de eso ella tampoco hizo algo para seguir en contacto con ella._

_Cuando volvió a ver a Neru, fue a principios de segundo año, la encontró junto con Len en un parque. Ambos de pie junto al camino, cuando Neru la vio bajó la cabeza y se fue corriendo sin dar tiempo a Miku de reaccionar. A esta altura ¿Ya no eran amigas? No, Miku no quería eso._

—_¡Len! — Ya que Neru salió corriendo el único al que le podía preguntar algo era Len, esta le devolvió la mirada sorprendido. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Neru salió huyendo?_

—_No es nada — Comentó restándole importancia, pero al ver la mirada preocupada de Miku decidió decir alguna escusa — Es solo que… ella me pidió salir conmigo._

—_¿En serio se armó de valor? — Preguntó, un poco feliz de saber que Neru estaba haciendo las cosas bien, y a la vez un poco preocupada. Eran su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo… de alguna forma se sentía de lado. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Y si Neru se dio cuenta? ¿Y si por eso huyó?_

_Len se dio cuenta del rumbo que los pensamientos de la chica tomaban, se sintió enternecido pero a la vez contrariado._

—_¿Qué le dijiste? —Preguntó con un poco de reproche, Len se imaginó a Miku con esa expresión debido a que no quería dejárselo fácil para otra chica. Pero en el fondo sabía que en realidad fue porque la Akita le preocupaba… Así que mintió._

—_Le dije que sí. — Después de todo Miku ya tenía a Kaito y nunca se fijaría en él, y no se daría cuenta de quién realimente estaba enamorado._

_A la semana siguiente, las ilusiones de Miku cayeron, Kaito y Meiko se habían hecho novios y se les veía muy enamorados. Miku observaba el número de Neru en su celular, temerosa entre llamarle o no hacerlo, necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar._

_Pero nunca llamó, y el que terminó por prestárselo fue Len. No por nada eran mejores amigos._

_Dos meses pasaron, y una convocatoria salió para audiciones, era para realizar una obra musical, se inscribió y pasó otro mes para audicionar. Y sin embargo… todo pasó tan rápido._

_Len se fue, para siempre, ella descubrió sus propios sentimientos por él pero no fue lo suficientemente a tiempo. Y el día de los resultados de las audiciones pasó lo que tenía que pasar, el nombre protagonista le era muy conocido, demasiado como para que no le doliera._

_Se sorprendió, no recordaba haberla visto ahí, de hecho hasta donde sabía a Neru le gustaban más las bandas, incluso recordaba que en tercer año le comentó que estudiaría en una escuela de música para conocer gente y formar su propia banda._

_¿Por qué las personas cambian tanto con el tiempo?_

—_¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Miku escuchó la voz de Neru a sus espaldas, sonaba muy diferente a como la recordaba, ¿eso que captaba en su voz era ironía?, nunca la había escuchado así. Volteó a verla, se encontró con la mirada dorada llena de un brillo malicioso. — Al parecer no ganaste ni un personaje. — Dijo con veneno en la voz._

_¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no había nadie tomando su mano? ¿Por qué una persona a la que quería mucho la trataba así?_

_Miró sus ojos, no podía ver a la Neru de siempre. Aun así sonrió, no quería perder su amistad — Supongo que no pude hacerlo hoy, pero lo haré en otra oportunidad. — Como siempre, veía el lado bueno de las cosas, eso enfureció a Neru._

_Frunció el ceño. —Calla Hatsune._

_Miku abrió los ojos, ¿le acababa de decir Hatsune? ¡Eran mejores amigas desde siete años atrás!_

—_¿Sabes porque no sale tu nombre en la lista? — Puso ambas manos en la cadera, mirándola con despreció. — ¡Porque no tienes lo necesario para ser una estrella! ¿Crees que con tu cara bonita y amabilidad serás alguien en la vida? Pues te diré la verdad… no, no eres especial ahora y nunca lo serás. — Escupió, haciendo hincapié en las palabras no y nunca._

_Miku sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no las dejó salir, no quería volver a ese tiempo en que estaba sola y todos la hacían llorar con palabras hirientes, no quería volver a sentirse la niña miserable, aunque hubiera crecido, sentía que muchas cosas seguían igual._

_Pero en ese momento se decidió a cambiarlas, no dejaría que siguieran pisoteándolas… aunque las palabras de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga no dejaban de doler. Después de todo fue ella la primera que le dijo lo bien que cantaba, la que la alentó._

_Ahora comprendía que esa amistad era una fantasía, algo que nunca estuvo ahí. Y entonces Miku se prometió que jamás caería en ello de nuevo. _

—_Lo siento, Hatsune, podrás tener el talento, pero hay quienes nacen para esto y quiénes no. — Declaró fríamente, con una mirada superioridad que terminó por destruir a la Miku que todos habían conocido antes de ese día._

_No era la primera vez que alguien le hacía deprimir de forma intencional, pero siempre era Neru la que la defendía a costa de todo… pensar que las palabras de la rubia fueron suficientes para darle las agallas de contestarle._

—_Eso debe ser —Concedió. — Explicaría perfectamente el hecho de que tú ganaras cuando te falta el talento. —La otra chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida porque seguramente no esperaba eso. Luego frunció el ceño, ofendida, pero no dijo nada, Miku tampoco._

—Después de decir eso di medía vuelta y regresé a casa, sintiendo ganas de llorar _— _Dijo Miku a Gumi, quien no se podía creer que la Akita hubiera hecho algo como eso.

—¿Es por eso que no confiabas en mí?

—Si te soy honesta, aun no sé qué tanto puedo confiar en ti. A pesar de eso supongo que confió algo — Se llevó un bocado de comida a la boca. — Si no fuera así, no te contaría nada de esto.

Gumi sonrió, sabía que la Hatsune le diría algo como eso.

—Después de la pelea el trayecto a casa se me hizo más largo de lo normal. Mi mejor amiga me había traicionado, Rin se había ido también, no era tan cruel como para hablar de esto con Kaito y Meiko, y mi hermano estaba trabajando. Fue ahí donde más sentí la ausencia de Len, volteaba a todos lados con la esperanza de volver a encontrarme con él pero… se había ido, para siempre.

La Megpoid escuchaba todo atentamente, Miku subió su mano derecha y observó a contraluz, el anillo brillo en el dedo, sonrió.

—Gracias.

Gumi volteó a verla. — ¿Por qué?

—Tú me devolviste la esperanza de volver a verlo. — Volteó a ver a la chica de cabello verde. —Eres una gran amiga. Gracias.

Y esta vez sonrió, como no lo hacía desde la primaria, de manera simple y sincera.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse:<strong> Ahora sí, para el proximo capitulo no prometo tenerlo para el Viernes, estoy de vacaciones (Viaje) así que no he tenido tiempo de adelantar al proximo, aunque ya llevo menos de 1000 palabras (Lo que significa menos de la mitad del capitulo).

Y para el siguiente saldrá Luka. Miku y Gumi no son divas... ¡Luka es la diva! xD La conoceran al siguiente capitulo -w-

_**¡Reviews anonimos!**_

**Anemonna:** Pues adivinaste lo de Neru :3 la pelea fue por Len xD Pero no jusguen que aun falta el punto de vista de Neru -w- Pero eso vendra a su tiempo -w- Respecto al otro review (Supongo eres la misma), lamento haberte heho llorar, pero era necesario xD


	9. Luka Megurine

**- Luka Megurine -  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios. Se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento, aburrida, dejando a su representante hablar sin prestarle atención. Se centró en el lugar a su alrededor, era muy rustico para su gusto, pero no había demasiada gente como para que alguien la reconociera, así que al menos en eso tenía un punto bueno.<p>

Se quitó la bufanda morada del cuello, dejándola en el respaldo de la silla y volteó hacía el hombre del otro lado de la mesa, que hablaba mientras marcaba la última ciudad en que estuvieron en su lista. Era aburrido, prefería quedarse en la mansión con la gente rara que solía vivir ahí con ella, en la tina de baño, sintiendo las burbujas hacerle cosquillas en la piel…

—¡Luka, me estás escuchando! — Alzó la voz su representante, acto seguido él mismo se cubrió la boca, volteó a todos lados pero todo seguí normal, así que siguió con su regaño a la jovencita de cabello rosa. — Te digo que no te quites la bufanda — Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras la jovencita, de no más de veinte años, subió sus lentes de sol, dejando ver sus preciosos ojos azules. — Mucho menos te quites los lentes.

A simple viste parecía que la Megurine no cuidaba mucho su forma de vestir, pero de hecho, bajo el estrecho abrigo café que apenas le permitía cruzar las piernas, llevaba un vestido ligero y sencillo. Su largo cabello rosa fue peinado en una coleta que escondía bajo este. Era una forma incómoda de salir a la calle pero debía hacerlo así.

—Tengo calor — Se quejó, quitándose también el sombrero. Su representante se palmeó la cara en un claro gesto de exasperación.

—Diva tenías que ser — Murmuró sin más remedio.

Luka Megurine, la gran diva que cantaba en Vocaloid Idol, era vista como una gran persona y un ejemplo a seguir para sus fans más pequeñas. Fue _descubierta _a la edad de diez años en un recital de primaria, una tierna niña con una dulce voz. Eventualmente y con mucho trabajo duro había logrado la fama de la que goza hoy en día.

Pero si había algo que la describía en realidad era… su egocentrismo y su manera estoica de tratar a los demás.

—¿Desean ordenar algo? — Un mesero de cabello aguamarina se acercó a la mesa, el resto de los meseros observaban la mesa en cuestión aglomerados tras el mostrador. Luka volteó a verlo con su característica mirada indiferente.

—¿Tienen algo comestible en este lugar? — Preguntó paseando la mirada por el local, el chico calló sin saber que contestar a eso.

—¡Luka! — Volvió a reprender el mayor.

—¿Qué? — Su vista de nuevo pasó a su representante, este la observaba con el ceño fruncido. — ¡Vamos, no esperas que coma las porquerías del menú! — Bajó la mirada a la carta que descansaba sobre la mesa, la tomó y golpeó la cara del joven mesero con ella, sin intenciones de quitarla una vez apoyada en ella. El chico respiró hondo dos veces antes de quitársela, un poco agresivamente. Luka lo observó molesta, pero no objeto nada, sabía que había sido un poco ruda entregando la carta de regreso.

—Entonces ¿no desean nada? — Fingió una sonrisa, no queriendo quedar mal con ellos. Realmente, el trabajo de un mesero era ese y si los clientes se quejaban el mesero salía perdiendo, por ello siempre debía sonreír y actuar amable… aunque con gente como esa chica era mucho más difícil.

—Claro que quiero algo, guapo. — Luka llevó ambos codos a la mesa, recargándose en ellos a la vez que recargaba una mejilla en su mano, observando al jovencito fijamente. — ¿Podrías traerme una ensalada? No pido mucho, solo dos hojas fresca de lechuga, un jitomate y un huevo hervido cortado en cuadritos pequeñitos.

El mesero respiró profundamente, una, dos, tres, hasta seis veces para no responder de mala manera. — Señorita. Yo no soy el cocinero.

—¿No eres cocinero? ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—¡Luka, es el mesero! Cualquiera que te viera diría que nunca has visitado un restaurant…

El representante se quedó callado un largo tiempo. Si lo pensaba, era cierto eso, Luka Megurine había crecido como diva, practicando para ser lo que era hoy en día junto al resto de los vocaloids, y si lo recordaba mejor, nunca habían visitado un restaurante, a menos no con ella.

—¿Sabes qué? Ese no es el punto. Joven… —Llamó la atención del joven, dándole a entender que no sabía cómo llamarlo. "Hatsune" fue la seca respuesta. — Joven Hatsune, tráiganos solo un café y un té de manzanilla.

Mikuo anotó todo en su cuadernillo y los dejó solos. — ¿Qué fue eso? Yo quería una ensalada ¿sabes? — Replicó Luka.

—No tenemos tiempo, debemos ir a las audiciones.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó la diva de cabello rosado.

—Porque queremos nuevos vocaloids ¿Ya se te olvido? — No, era imposible que a Luka se le olvidara. Querían a alguien que pudiera aprender de ella, y así destituirla a las primeras de cambio. Era algo que no quería permitir, ya se lo había dicho al hombre, por más que le dijera no escogería a nadie más de los que ya había escogido.

Un tontuelo de su edad aproximada, si ya era viejo no podía destituirla ¿cierto? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Gakupo Kamui? Algo así. Luego estaba el otro tontuelo menor que ellos y que parecía gay ¿Pico? Y también estaba Miki, una chica normal que no representaba tanto riesgo para ella, a su punto de vista.

Las cosas ya estaban bien así, no necesitaba que alguien más llegara a hacerle competencia. Para eso ya tenía a las dos insoportables de Lily e IA.

—Aquí están sus bebidas — Llegó el joven mesero con el café negro y el té.

—Oye chico ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó Luka, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla, tomando una pose despreocupada. Mikuo parpadeó dos veces, ¿Esa chica estaba coqueteándole?

—Lo siento señorita, se equivoca de chico — Contestó cortésmente. Hizo una reverencia listo para irse con el resto de los meseros que lo observaba, eso se ponía incómodo. Sin pensarlo más hizo ademán de caminar, pero un amarre en su brazo lo detuvo. — ¿Señorita?

—No te vayas, no quiero ir y escuchar a un montón de perdedores intentando hacer algo ni remotamente parecido a una nota musical con la voz. — Explicó. —Además, te puedo hacer pasar un buen momento.

Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Mikuo sintió una mano tocar un lugar no debido. No lo pensó dos veces antes de tirarle el té caliente encima del abrigo, de no ser porque el restaurant estaba casi vacío se hubiera armado todo un alboroto de proporciones colosales. Aun así, Mikuo no se salvó.

* * *

><p>Luka megurine observaba todo el auditorio atrás de ella, su asiento estaba en la primer fila, junto a su representante. Nadie le había dicho que iba a asistir tanta gente, ella solo quería hacer lo que tenía que hacer rápidamente, estaba segura que iba a terminar dormida rápidamente. Entonces decidió pensar en algo que no tuviera lugar ahí...<p>

Ese guapo mesero que se había atrevido a lanzarle una bebida caliente hace algunas horas, por ejemplo. Era una lástima que su representante haya reaccionado peor que ella, el mayor casi demanda al local y de no ser por ella lo hubiera hecho, al final logró que lo dejara en paz solo con la objeción de que despidieran al mesero impertinente.

Fue una lástima, ahora Luka no tenía donde encontrarlo pero... al menos no se había llevado una demanda, sintió que su conciencia podía estar tranquila, y no es que la usara mucho pero sintió simpatía por él, es decir, no en todos lados encontraba gente guapa que se atrevía a llevarle la contra, ese tal Hatsune le había resultado lo más interesante que había encontrado en los días de aburrimiento en ese absurdo viaje.

Suspiró abatida.

— Ya deja de pensar en eso — Murmuró el mayor a su lado, ella lo observó con el ceño fruncido, seguía enojada con él... ¡Le había arrebatado la única cosa que valía la pena en ese viaje! Al menos, dudaba mucho encontrar a alguien con quien divertirse... ¡Los usos que le hubiera dado a ese chico! — ¡Y deja de pensar tonterías! El último chico al que disfrasaste de sirvienta casi nos demanda... no necesitamos demandas, sino ventas, así que pon atención que ya va a comenzar.

Bufó y rodó los ojos antes de posarlos en el escenario. Apareció un joven que a simple vista le pareció patético y, si después le preguntaban, cantaba horrible. Otra chica de cabello teñido de morado con mechas azules. Un niño de aproximadamente diez años de edad. Un jovencito de veintidós. El resto ya no lo supo porque se quedó dormida.

— ¡Despierta! — Luka despertó con un golpe en la cara, una vez regresó por completo a la realidad pensó en que posiblemente fuera el guion que su representante sujetaba en esos momentos. El mayor la observaba con el ceño fruncido, muy enojado. — Quedan dos, mantente despierta de momento ¿Quieres?

Iba a decirle directo y sin rodeos que no, pero no quería llevarse el regaño más grande así que mejor se acurrucó en la silla y llevó los ojos al escenario. Eran solo dos, solo debía soportar dos audiciones más y se irían a dormir. Su sueño de belleza era más importante que el evento ese con el cual nunca estuvo de acuerdo.

— ¡Despierta! — Luka despertó con un golpe en la cara, una vez regresó por completo a la realidad pensó en que posiblemente fuera el guión que su representante sujetaba en esos momentos. El mayor la observaba con el seño fruncido, muy enojado. — Quedan dos, mantente despierta de momento ¿Quieres?

Iba a decirle directo y sin rodeos que no, pero no quería llevarse el regaño más grande así que mejor se acurrucó en la silla y llevó los ojos al escenario. Eran solo dos, solo debía soportar dos audiciones más y se irían a dormir. Su sueño de belleza era más importante que el evento ese con el cual nunca estuvo de acuerdo.

— ¡Despierta! — Luka despertó con un golpe en la cara, una vez regresó por completo a la realidad pensó en que posiblemente fuera el guión que su representante sujetaba en esos momentos. El mayor la observaba con el seño fruncido, muy enojado. — Quedan dos, mantente despierta de momento ¿Quieres?

Iba a decirle directo y sin rodeos que no, pero no quería llevarse el regaño más grande así que mejor se acurrucó en la silla y llevó los ojos al escenario. Eran solo dos, solo debía soportar dos audiciones más y se irían a dormir. Su sueño de belleza era más importante que el evento ese con el cual nunca estuvo de acuerdo.

— Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, dieciséis años, audicionaré con un cover de Just Be Friend — Se presentó la chica. La vio cerrar los ojos, posiblemente concentrándose, la música comenzó y la jovencita comenzó a cantar, moviéndose tímidamente por el escenario, sacudiendo de vez en cuando sus cabellos agua marina. Esa chica se le hacía familiar, pero estaba segura que nunca la había visto... ¿O sí?

_Hatsune Miku, Hatsune... esperen... ¿Hatsune?_

Luka se levantó del asiento sin poder creerlo, tenía el mismo nombre que aquel chico al que habían despedido por su culpa. Incluso, el cabello era muy parecido, con excepción de que ella lo tenía mucho más largo. Los ojos eran idénticos en ambos caso, era el vivo reflejo del chico que conoció ese día... excepto que esta tenía por mucho una voz más linda.

Luka se dio cuenta de las miradas a su espalda, pudo sentir un sudor frio resbalarle por ella, ¡Rayos! había sido solo un impulso, no quería quedar como una tonta, así que aunque no lo sintiera del todo, comenzó a aplaudir. — Bien... tienes una... linda voz. — Le dijo improvisando, vio a la Hatsune sonrojarse y dar una inclinación de cabeza agradeciendo el cumplido. Luka se sentó de nuevo, dejando salir el aire acumulado en sus pulmones.

— Así que te gustó — Comentó el representante.

— No.

— ¿Pero tu dijiste...?

— ¡Cállate! No lo tomes a tu conveniencia.

— De cualquier forma ella entra.

— ¿Qué? — Luka estaba anonadada. — ¿Y con permiso de quién?

— De todos — Murmuraron todos los que estaban sentados a su izquierda. Que en orden eran: su representante, el _master_, el productor y sus dos asistentes. Luka suspiró, no podía creer su suerte. Bien, al menos ahora solo quedaba una persona por escuchar.

— Bu- buenos días. Yo soy Megpoit- digo, Megpoid Gumi. Audicionaré con un cover de la canción _Lei_* — Se presentó una chica de cabello verde.

— Es L_ie_ idiota. — Murmuró entre dientes la diva de cabello rosa. La tal Gumi también cerró los ojos, respirando hondo, era obvio que estaba nerviosa, si hasta con su propio nombre se equivocaba. la vio abrir los ojos y comenzó a cantar al ritmo de la canción. Luka detuvo un momento la respiración, había esperado escuchar una voz aguda o temblorosa por el nerviosismo, pero no fue eso lo que escuchó, sino una voz hermosa y segura de sí misma.

_¿Pero qué rayos pasaba...?_

Estaba quieta y tensa, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo.

— Ni lo piensen — Murmuró Luka por lo bajo, ya con la tal Hatsune tendría suficiente como competencia, no quería otra chica intentando tomar su lugar, ¡Si ella ya tenía suficiente con las dos que esperaban en la mansión!

— Lo siento Luka — Murmuró el mayor de vuelta. — No podemos ignorar tal talento aquí.

— ¿No tienen suficiente con una?

— No — Exclamaron todos los que tenía a su izquierda. Luka ahora solo pudo suspirar.

_¡Qué día!_

* * *

><p>*Bueno, es mi canción favorita de Luka *w* Su nombre se escribe "Lie" pero como es inglés se pronuncía "Lai". En este caso Gumi lo pronuncia como "Lei" por los nervios, no es que esté mal escrito.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse:<strong> ¡Hola! Lamento la espera, es solo que algo pasó y se me quitaron las ganas de escribir hasta esta semana. Ahora, el problema ahora es que no había anticipado eso y pensé que iba a estar más adelantada en esta historia para esta fecha, no fue así y estoy apunto de comenzar con la tesis, si bien es posible que me vean en algunos fandoms escribiendo One-shots (Porque escribir me ayuda con el estrés), es posible también que los capitulos de este fic se demoren más. No lo pienso dejar, me puse como meta terminar este fic así que lo haré.

Espero que le gustara, ¿Comentan? :3 yo amé escribir a Luka así de diva xD es divertida. Y no se preocupen por Mikuo, ya veré que hago con él (?).


End file.
